


To (Not) Need the Soulmate

by Gia_XY



Category: Aegis Orta (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cussing, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Rejection, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, curse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: Ada berbagai cara untuk tahu siapa jodohmu. Setiap manusia punya cara berbeda untuk menemukan jodoh mereka. Selama 17 tahun Belphegor hidup, dan ia masih belum mengetahui soal jodohnya atau cara mencari orang itu sama sekali. Mungkin saja jodoh itu menyembunyikan dirinya dari Belphegor, namun Belphegor sama sekali tidak peduli. Belphegor rasa, ia tidak punya jodoh—ia menganggapnya seperti itu—dan itu bukan hal yang buruk.Akan tetapi, apa yang akan dilakukannya jika suatu hari orang itu muncul di hadapannya?
Relationships: Belphegor/Valac | Val Gregory, Mammon/Valac | Val Gregory
Kudos: 7





	1. (Not) Meant to Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Aegis Orta bukan punya saya, tetapi sepenuhnya milik Lunariaco. Saya membuat fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan diri sendiri dan tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apa pun atas cerita ini.  
>  **  
>  _GIA_XY IS NOT ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST._  
> **

Ada berbagai cara untuk tahu siapa jodohmu. Setiap manusia punya cara berbeda untuk menemukan jodoh mereka.

Dalam kasus Belphegor, cara itu sama sekali tidak ada pada dirinya. Sudah lebih dari 17 tahun Belphegor hidup, dan ia sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda untuk mengenali jodohnya. Ia tidak tahu siapa jodohnya di saat sebagian besar orang sudah mengetahui siapa orang yang ditakdirkan untuk mereka—atau paling tidak, mengetahui potongan-potongan informasi mengenai jodoh mereka.

Memang memungkinkan kalau cara itu bukan sesuatu yang muncul sejak lahir dan baru akan muncul nanti, mungkin ketika Belphegor dewasa. Mungkin setahun lagi, lima tahun lagi, atau lebih lama. Kapan pun itu, Belphegor tidak peduli.

Belphegor rasa, ia tidak punya jodoh—ia menganggapnya seperti itu—dan itu bukan hal yang buruk. Bisa dibilang, dirinya cukup individualis.

Di tengah hari-hari tanpa perlu memikirkan soal jodoh yang bagi Belphegor tampak seperti beban itu, satu hari, adiknya yang beda dua angkatan darinya datang berkunjung ke kelas ketika istirahat dan berkata, "Kak, nanti pulangnya lewat jalan yang biasa saja, jangan jalan pintas."

Belphegor mengernyit heran. Suasana kelas yang agak ramai disebabkan kedatangan Crocell, adik Belphegor, tidak dipedulikan si kakak.

"Apaan, tuh? Buat apa?"

Crocell tampak bingung ketika ditanyai.

"Em, aku mau ajak Kakak belanja. Boleh?"

Belphegor mengernyit heran ketika adiknya bicara demikian. Seumur-umur, Crocell tidak pernah mengajaknya pergi belanja berdua karena segan dan takut membuatnya kesal—Belphegor cukup peka untuk tahu hal ini.

Ini terlalu acak, tidak jelas.

"Memang kenapa aku harus ikut?"

Crocell semakin bingung. Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian berbisik, "Em, aku lupa bawa uang lebih. Kakak bawa, 'kan?"

Belphegor semakin heran. Ia menatap adiknya bagai melihat orang kesurupan. Ini sangat tidak biasa. Normalnya, yang Crocell bukan anak yang pelupa. Lupa bawa uang lebih ketika berencana pergi belanja? Anak itu bahkan tadi tidak bangun kesiangan! Begadang membuat PR pun tidak! Apa yang bisa membuatnya lupa? Ingatan Crocell itu bagus, lebih bagus daripada ingatan Belphegor sendiri.

"Aneh. Tumben. Butuh berapa? Aku beri—"

"Jangan, takutnya aku lupa kembalikan, soalnya begitu pulang aku harus langsung menyiapkan bahan untuk diskusi tugas di _video call_. Kakak ikut saja. Nanti waktu sampai rumah, langsung ingatkan aku."

Keheranan Belphegor tidak juga surut, apalagi setelah mendengar jawaban Crocell. Belphegor tidak bodoh. Bukannya ia tidak percaya Crocell—walau sejujurnya dibilang percaya pun tidak pernah—hanya saja Belphegor tahu saat orang sedang cari-cari alasan dan saat mereka benar-benar jujur. Walau terlihat cuek dengan sekitarnya, Belphegor itu bisa dikatakan cukup peka.

Crocell jelas-jelas sedang melakukan aksi mengotot.

Belphegor berdecak, kemudian membalas, "Ya, sudah. Aku ikut."

Seketika itu, senyum Crocell merekah, seperti anak kecil di tempat penitipan anak yang senang ketika orang tuanya datang menjemput. Belphegor langsung menduga kalau anak itu mungkin saja hanya ingin pulang bersama.

"Terima kasih, Kak. Kalau begitu, nanti aku ke sini lagi waktu pulang."

"Ya, ya, pergi sana." Dengan malas, Belphegor bertopang dagu dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah Crocell.

Sejujurnya, ia agak kesal karena anak itu mengganggu waktu tidurnya yang akhirnya tiba karena pada jam istirahat itu, teman cerewetnya, Asmodeus, diseret pergi oleh ketua klub drama baru, Astaroth. Katanya ada rapat singkat. Biasanya, Belphegor akan diganggu oleh curhat Asmodeus tentang wanita-wanita yang mendekatinya. Mendengarnya saja cukup untuk membuat Belphegor kesal. Apa gunanya sistem jodoh kalau kamu tetap pacaran dengan orang yang bukan jodohmu? Yah, bukannya Belphegor peduli, sih. Ia hanya malas mendengar celoteh Asmodeus.

Harusnya Belphegor bisa tidur tenang, tetapi Crocell malah datang. Saking kesalnya, Belphegor sampai tidak alasan Crocell berbuat aneh begitu. Belphegor hanya ingin Crocell cepat pergi agar ia bisa cepat tidur sebelum waktu istirahat habis.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas, ya."

"Ya, ya."

Crocell pun pergi setelahnya. Walau diperlakukan tidak layak oleh Belphegor, anak itu tampak tidak tersinggung. Memang begitulah Crocell. Diperlakukan seperti apa pun oleh Belphegor, ia tidak akan keberatan.

Belphegor menguap. Tanpa memedulikan apa pun, ia tertidur. Biar saja orang-orang menatapinya. Mereka selalu begitu setiap melihatnya bicara dengan Crocell. Pasti karena mereka senang menontoni dua orang yang berbeda angkatan saling berinteraksi. Atau, mereka mungkin tertarik dengan Crocell.

Apa pun itu, Belphegor tidak peduli. Saatnya ia pulang ke alam mimpi.

**-XxX-**

Belphegor selalu mengusahakan diri tidak tertidur di beberapa kelas, dan kebetulan jadwalnya hari Rabu itu adalah jadwal yang penuh dengan kelas guru kolot yang tidak akan membiarkan muridnya tidur di kelas walau muridnya sudah menguasai apa yang mereka ajarkan. Belphegor benci sekali guru-guru semacam itu; merepotkan dan tidak bisa sekali melihat orang hidup tenteram. Sayangnya, demi mengamankan nilai, Belphegor harus menurut dengan peraturan kelas mereka. Dasar guru-guru diktator.

Ketika guru yang mengajar pelajaran terakhir akhirnya keluar dari kelas, Belphegor kembali menguap. Ia berniat tidur lagi sejenak sebelum pulang. Setiap hari selalu begitu. Toh, ia tidak perlu khawatir karena ada alarm berjalan yang bisa membangunkannya.

Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Asmodeus si tukang telat mengumpul pekerjaan sekolah?

"MAMPUS AKU. MAMPUS AKU."

Bagai musik, seruan itu selalu terdengar mengiringi tidur Belphegor. Awalnya, Belphegor terganggu, namun lama-lama ia berusaha membiasakan diri agar kualitas tidurnya meningkat. Sejujurnya, teriakan panik Asmodeus masih jauh lebih baik daripada ocehannya soal wanita, karena biasanya Asmodeus akan minta komentarnya ketika ia mengoceh tentang wanita.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Belphegor melayang di antara kenyataan dan alam bawah sadar. Rasanya seperti melayang di awan, Belphegor suka.

Di tengah kesadarannya yang melayang, Belphegor mendadak ingat bahwa ia belum memberitahu Asmodeus kalau Crocell minta pulang bersama dan akan menjemput. Ah, ya, sudahlah. Tidak penting. Nanti juga tahu sendiri. Coba lihat saja mana yang lebih dahulu terjadi: Asmodeus menyelesaikan kewajibannya, atau kedatangan Crocell? Yang mana pun sama saja, yang penting ada yang bisa jadi alarm Belphegor agar tidak keenakan tidur berbantal meja sekolah.

Sayup-sayup, di balik suara gerutuan Asmodeus, Belphegor mendengar suara langkah kaki dan bisik-bisik obrolan murid-murid kelasnya. Selain Belphegor dan Asmodeus, jelas ada beberapa murid yang memilih tinggal di kelas dan mengobrol sebentar. Itu sama sekali bukan hal yang aneh.

Kemudian, suara Asmodeus terdengar, kali ini bukan menggerutu atas nasibnya.

"Oh …! Cr … ell …! Nga … in …?"

"… Kak … mo …. Mau … put Kakak."

Belphegor tahu, suara satu lagi adalah milik Crocell. Sial, anak itu datang lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Belphegor sejujurnya belum puas tidur. Sedikit, Belphegor berusaha memfokuskan pendengarannya.

Perasaan Belphegor saja, atau mendadak ruang kelas jadi agak panas?

"Eh, loh? Anak ini temanmu? Kalian akrab? Kamu terkenal sampai angkatanku, loh, Dik. Haha!"

Belphegor mengernyit sedikit. Manik merahnya masih terpejam. Crocell datang dengan orang lain? Aneh, tumben. Belphegor pikir anak itu tidak punya teman selain adiknya Asmodeus dan gadis yang katanya jodoh anak itu.

"Gosip peramal itu, ya? Itu enggak benar, kok. Hahaha …."

Suara asing terdengar. Suara itu terdengar cukup tinggi, namun Belphegor tahu jelas itu adalah suara laki-laki.

"Eh, masa? Adikku ribut sekali, loh. Katanya habis kamu peringati dia untuk hati-hati waktu pulang lewat depan kafe, ia hampir tertabrak motor. Katanya kalau tidak kamu peringati, mungkin dia sudah kena serempet motor oleng yang dikendarai orang mabuk."

"Eh? EH? Kakak ini kakaknya Orias?!"

"Beda sekali dengan si bodoh itu, 'kan?"

"Hahaha! Kaget, ya? Aku memang lebih cakep, sih!"

Belphegor yang merasa terganggu dengan pembicaraan itu mengangkat tubuhnya. Ini saatnya bangun, mereka terlalu berisik.

"Siapa yang cakep? Kamu mau kubelikan cermin baru?"

Belphegor mengucek matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Di tengah pandangannya yang buram, Asmodeus yang duduk di depannya tampak memutar kursi ke arahnya.

"Eh, bangun! Kok, kamu enggak bilang mau pulang sama Crocell?!"

Belphegor berdecak keras. Temannya yang satu itu memang cerewet sekali. Belphegor baru berusaha bangun dari tidurnya, namun apa tidak bisa memberi jeda untuk membiarkannya beradaptasi dahulu dengan sekitar?

"Ah, Crocell, aku pergi, ya. Mau klub paduan suara. Hati-hati, ya."

Mendengar suara asing itu kembali bicara, Belphegor melirik ke sebelahnya.

"… Kamu juga."

"Sampai nanti, Adik Peramal!"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan peramal, Kak. Sampai lain waktu."

Bersamaan dengan selesainya pamit dari suara asing itu, seorang pemuda di sebelah adik Belphegor membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan meninggalkan ketiga orang lainnya. Pandangan Belphegor yang perlahan semakin jelas menangkap helai rambut pirang dan tas selempang warna cokelat.

Crocell punya teman seperti itu? Aneh, Belphegor tidak ingat. Benar juga, Belphegor, ‘kan, memang tidak kenal teman-teman Crocell. Untuk apa juga?

"Kak, ayo, pulang."

"Ah, ya …."

Mungkin karena baru mengangkat kepalanya, fokus Belphegor masih berhamburan ke mana-mana. Sembari berdiri mengangkat tasnya, pandangan Belphegor menuju ke pintu.

"Sampai besok, Bel, Crocell!"

“Ya, ya.”

Belphegor berdecap mendengar teriakan ceria Asmodeus. Sungguh, Belphegor heran mengapa ia bisa berteman dengan orang seribut itu.

Tanpa memedulikan Asmodeus lagi, Belphegor berjalan menuju keluar kelas.

Belphegor dan Crocell berjalan berdampingan dalam diam. Bukan karena canggung, namun memang biasanya mereka tidak mengobrol banyak. Justru cari-cari topik akan lebih membuat canggung karena Belphegor merasa hal itu melelahkan. Walau demikian, kadang, Belphegor melirik ke arah adiknya.

Bohong kalau Belphegor bilang ia tidak merasa Crocell sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Belphegor bukan orang yang sedangkal itu, ia selalu mencurigai orang lain. Ini bukan permasalahan uang. Belphegor yakin ada alasan lain yang membuat Crocell mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Sesuai dugaan Belphegor, gelagat adiknya pun terlihat aneh. Crocell yang biasa tenang kali itu tampak gelisah. Akan tetapi, rasanya, anak itu tidak akan menjawab walau ditanya.

Belphegor menghela napas.

_Nanti saja waktu pulang baru tanya—kalau ingat._

**-XxX-**

Entah berapa kali Belphegor menguap selama Crocell berjalan di depannya sambil mendorong troli belanjaan. Pergi belanja benar-benar membosankan. Beberapa kali Crocell bertanya apa Belphegor ingin membeli sesuatu, sepertinya karena merasa tidak enak sudah menyeret kakaknya ikut belanja. Karena Crocell terus bertanya, ujungnya Belphegor asal ambil susu stroberi yang ketika itu ada di dekatnya, berharap Crocell akan berhenti bertanya.

Sialnya, sekarton susu stroberi yang diambilnya itu rupanya cukup menambah beban kantong belanjaan yang mereka bawa. Bukannya Belphegor lemah, hanya saja kalau bisa dibuat lebih ringan, harusnya Belphegor tidak ambil karton besar susu stroberi itu tadi. Ah, sial, ia suka stroberi saja tidak.

"Kak, mau makan malam di luar?"

"Hah? Buat apa? Pulang saja."

Crocell tampak khawatir begitu mendengar jawaban kakaknya.

"Um, kalau begitu, boleh aku mampir beli jajanan? Aku agak lapar."

Belphegor melirik adiknya, kemudian menghela napas.

"Yang cepat. Kamu mau apa?"

Crocell tersenyum.

"Kentang goreng di taman boleh?"

"Lewat jalannya yang agak jauh, dong. Terserah, deh."

Crocell tampak begitu senang begitu mendengar persetujuan diselingi hela napas lelah itu. Belphegor heran, apa adiknya memang selapar itu?

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju ke taman yang dimaksud. Sembari melangkahkan kakinya, Belphegor melirik Crocell.

Tidak, Belphegor sadar, ada yang aneh. Crocell jelas tampak lebih gelisah dari biasanya. Bodoh kalau anak itu pikir Belphegor tidak sadar akan gelagatnya yang terus memandangi jam tangan, juga sekitarnya. Seakan-akan, ada yang mengejar mereka saja.

Belphegor bukannya peduli, namun aneh melihat Crocell terang-terangan bertingkah aneh begitu. Kalau sampai di rumah anak itu masih begitu, Belphegor benar-benar harus mengintrogasinya.

Berusaha tidak memedulikan adiknya, Belphegor melirik ke jalanan sekitarnya. Jalan yang dilewati Crocell dan Belphegor kali itu adalah rute lebih jauh menuju ke rumah mereka, rute yang biasa paling dihindari Belphegor. Jalanannya sepi, panjang, dan membuat Belphegor semakin mengantuk ketika menyusurinya. Hanya saja, kalau lewat rute itu, mereka akan melewati taman yang selalu dijadikan tempat mangkal gerobak jajanan. Kalau Belphegor pulang bersama temannya untuk kerja kelompok, kadang ada yang minta mampir ke sana.

Belphegor menguap. Benar-benar, ia ingin cepat sampai di rumah saja.

Belphegor mengernyit. Mungkin karena mengantuk, ia jadi berhalusinasi. Rasanya ada yang aneh dengan hembusan angin di sekitarnya. Agak berisik, padahal jalanan sepi. Apa anginnya sekencang itu?

Ah, tidak, tunggu, itu suara langkah kaki—yang bukan miliknya dan Crocell.

Belphegor berusaha melirik ke belakang di tengah rasa lelahnya.

"Hentikan …!"

Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara. Crocell pun sepertinya juga mendengarnya. Kakak-beradik itu sama-sama menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Minggir! Aku—AAAKH!! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?!"

Samar, Belphegor melihat sosok dua orang di belakangnya. Efek mengantuk, ia butuh waktu untuk memfungsikan pandangannya dengan maksimal. Sebelum ia bisa melihat jelas apa yang terjadi di sana, suara bisikan Crocell lebih dahulu terdengar.

"Valac …?"

Volume suara itu terdengar begitu kecil, bagai tertahan. Ketika Belphegor melirik adiknya, wajah anak itu terlihat sangat ketakutan. Beberapa saat, Crocell terdiam. Mendadak. seakan lampu yang mendadak menyala, ia tersentak. Tepat setelahnya, Crocell berlari cepat meninggalkan sisi Belphegor.

Bola mata merah dan leher Belphegor bergerak, mengikuti arah Crocell berlari.

Rupanya yang berlari bukan hanya Crocell, namun juga sosok asing yang sudah jauh meninggalkan tempat itu, menuju arah berlawanan dengan arah tujuan Belphegor dan Crocell semula.

"… Kamu enggak apa?! Valac?! Tanganmu …!"

Suara Crocell yang berteriak bergaung di gang itu. Belphegor perlahan mulai paham apa yang terjadi. Ia berjalan ke arah adiknya yang kala itu tengah berjongkok di sebelah seorang pemuda pirang, sementara pemuda pirang yang dimaksud terduduk di atas jalanan sambil tertunduk membelakangi Belphegor.

Belphegor berusaha menyusun fakta situasi sembari berjalan. Apa barusan terjadi pemalakan? Korbannya teman Crocell? Anak di sebelah Crocell itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan mereka, mungkin memang temannya.

Namun, begitu Belphegor tiba di dekat kedua remaja itu, mata merahnya melebar. Ada sesuatu yang tidak disangkanya tengah terjadi.

Tadinya, Belphegor kira teman Crocell hanya kaget karena baru saja dipalak, makanya jatuh terduduk. Atau mungkin anak itu sekadar didorong oleh pria yang tadi kabur lebih dahulu sebelum Crocell menghampiri Valac. Akan tetapi, Belphegor salah. Ada cairan asing yang mengalir di tangan pemuda pirang itu.

"A-aku enggak apa-apa, Crocell …."

"Apanya?! Kamu ikut denganku! Kita obati tanganmu di tempatku! Mana mungkin aku biarkan kamu pulang sendiri setelah kejadian semacam tadi!"

Pemuda pirang di sebelah Crocell tampak lemas, wajahnya pucat. Berkat disinari lampu jalan di dekat mereka, Belphegor tahu bahwa yang mengalir di tangan pemuda pirang itu hingga jatuh menetes ke jalanan beraspal adalah apa yang mereka sebut-sebut sebagai darah.

Dengan cepat, Belphegor berjalan ke sebelah pemuda pirang itu, kemudian berjongkok dan menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Kaget, si pirang refleks menoleh ke arah Belphegor.

Mata anak itu merah, persis seperti miliknya dan Crocell, juga Asmodeus. Aneh sekali, apa sekolah mereka tempat orang-orang bermata merah berkumpul? Bikin gerah saja lihatnya.

Belphegor kemudian menunduk, melihat ke tangan yang setengah terkepal itu.

"Bukan telapak tanganmu. Biar kulihat—"

Tangan dalam genggaman Belphegor melesat, melepaskan diri dari genggaman pemuda berambut kebiruan itu. Belphegor terbelalak, refleks mengangkat kepalanya. Di hadapannya, pemuda itu pirang itu sudah terduduk dengan wajah horor. Ia memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya yang tadi dipegang Belphegor. Mata merahnya melebar, terlihat sangat ketakutan seiring memandang Belphegor.

_Apa-apaan itu?_

"Valac, kamu enggak apa-apa? Kakakku membuatmu kaget? Atau tanganmu sesakit itu? Kamu—"

"A-aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

Dengan cepat, tangan pemuda pirang itu bergerak, hendak menaikkan tali tas yang melorot turun dari sebelah pundaknya. Namun, belum sempat tali itu kembali ke posisi yang seharusnya, pemuda itu sudah meringis.

Belphegor mendesah keras.

"Dik, aku paham kamu masih kaget dengan kejadian tadi, tetapi tidak usah setakut itu, 'kan? Memangnya wajahku terlihat seperti wajah pemalak?"

Belphegor kembali bergerak, tangannya kembali menyambar pergelangan tangan si pirang. Pemuda pirang itu masih berusaha melawan, namun Belphegor tidak peduli. Ia menahan pergelangan tangan yang terbalut lengan blazer biru dongker bernoda darah itu. Dengan cepat, Belphegor menggerakkan tangannya yang lain, menyentuh jari-jari pemuda pirang itu dan meluruskannya hingga menunjukkan luka di telapak tangan di bawahnya.

Di tengah usahanya melihat luka itu, ada hal tidak terduga terjadi.

"Jangan …! Kumohon, jangan …! Hentikan …!"

Pemuda pirang itu berseru. Dari suaranya, ia terdengar sangat ketakutan. Belphegor tidak paham, apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya setakut itu? Walau begitu, kalau dugaan Belphegor soal tangannya tergores benda tajam benar, wajar saja kalau pemuda itu panik.

"Lukamu parah juga. Kamu tadi genggam benda tajam?"

Belphegor mengangkat wajahnya, menatap si pirang dan Crocell yang masih berjongkok di belakang pemuda itu.

"Kak, boleh dia ke tempat kita sebentar? Aku agak khawatir kalau Valac pulang sendiri, dan lagi tangannya perlu diobati."

"Enggak …. Lepaskan …. Kumohon …."

Belphegor tertegun.

Pergelangan tangan dalam genggaman Belphegor bergetar hebat. Wajah pemuda pirang bernama Valac itu tampak sangat ketakutan. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat membuat Belphegor heran.

"Ah, ya …."

Linglung, Belphegor refleks mengiyakan.

"Jangan …. Jangan …. Aku enggak mau …! Harusnya enggak begini …!"

Tangan Belphegor terasa kaku. Tangannya yang masih memegang jemari Valac bergerak canggung, mengelus sedikit jari pemuda yang terluka itu.

"Ah, lalu, ini, tahan pakai sapu tanganku untuk sementara!"

Crocell merogoh kantong kemeja di balik blazernya, mengeluarkan sapu tangan hijau miliknya.

"Bagaimana ini …? Dia sadar …? Enggak, 'kan? Kok, dia melihatku terus …?"

Belphegor terus menatap Valac. Semakin lama, ia semakin merasa pikirannya membeku. Tangannya semakin kaku. Ia hanya bisa merasakan dinginnya jemari Valac.

Sedari tadi, ia mendengar jelas suara Valac berbicara. Akan tetapi, mengapa …

… mulut anak itu terkatup rapat …?

Ah, tidak, itu pertanyaan bodoh. Belphegor tahu jawabannya.

Setelah itu, Crocell meraih tangan Valac, menariknya hingga lepas dari genggaman Belphegor. Selama adiknya itu sibuk mengelap darah Valac sebisanya dan mengikat sapu tangannya untuk menutupi luka Valac, Belphegor hanya terbengong. Valac sendiri membuang pandangannya dari Belphegor dan menatap Crocell.

Belphegor benar-benar tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Di tengah situasi yang kacau itu … bagaimana bisa ia menemukan apa yang selama ini ia duga tidak diciptakan untuk dirinya?

Walau pikiran Belphegor dengan keras menyangkal, instingnya bersikeras memberitahu. Anak bernama Valac itu …, ialah jodoh Belphegor yang selama ini tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan Belphegor ….

**-XxX-**

Pemandangan pemuda pirang yang duduk di dalam ruang tamunya benar-benar terasa aneh bagi Belphegor. Anak yang masih dalam balutan seragamnya itu duduk lemah di atas sofa, menunduk dalam dengan wajah penuh konflik sembari mengepal kedua telapak tangannya di atas pangkuan. Mug berisi susu stroberi di atas meja diabaikan. Tangan kiri pemuda itu terlilit perban yang Belphegor tahu dipasangkan oleh Crocell.

Belphegor melangkah, menuju ke tempat adik kelasnya itu. Mungkin karena kebanyakan bengong, pemuda pirang itu tersentak kaget begitu Belphegor duduk di sebelahnya. Belphegor memandang pemuda yang memundurkan tubuh ke sisi lain sofa untuk menjauhinya.

"… Boleh kulihat telapakmu?"

Pemuda pirang refleks menggeleng tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Belphegor menghela napas berat.

"Kamu, aku dengar dari Asmodeus kalau kamu disebut-sebut peramal sama anak-anak lain. Aku lihat waktu Orias hampir diserempet motor, juga waktu si kembar Astaroth dan Vassago menangkap pencuri yang bawa pistol di minimarket dekat sekolah. Katanya kamu tahu semuanya dan menyampaikan lebih dahulu ke pihak yang bersangkutan mengenai apa yang akan terjadi." Belphegor memicing, menatap tajam pemuda yang tampak ketakutan itu. "Kejadian hari ini … juga masuk dalam penglihatanmu?"

Belphegor menjabarkan apa yang kepalanya tahu. Sampai beberapa menit lalu, Belphegor menghubungi Asmodeus di dalam kamar, bertanya kepada temannya itu mengenali pemuda bernama Valac yang tengah berbincang dengan Crocell di ruang tamu. Asmodeus adalah orang yang cukup supel, dan biasanya tahu banyak tahu mengenai gosip di sekolah. Sesuai dugaan Belphegor, informasi mengenai Valac pun tidak lepas dari genggaman Asmodeus.

Kalau dugaan Belphegor benar, harusnya anak itu ….

“Bu-bukan, aku cuma kebetulan—”

Alis Belphegor menukik kesal, tangannya refleks bergerak menyambar tangan Valac hingga pemuda itu refleks memotong ucapannya sendiri dengan rintihan.

“Sakit …!”

Belphegor tidak bisa mengontrol kekesalan dalam ekspresinya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu dipandanginya benar-benar.

“Aku tidak akan menyebutnya kekuatan meramal atau apalah itu. Setidaknya, tidak sebelum kamu beritahu dari mana kamu tahu semua hal yang kamu sebut ‘kebetulan’ itu. Bodoh jika kamu pikir aku akan percaya dengan kata ‘kebetulan’.”

Valac memandang tidak percaya. Permata delimanya melebar, bergetar ketakutan. Setelahnya, ia menundukkan wajah, memisahkan pandangannya dan Belphegor.

Tangan pemuda pirang itu bergetar, Belphegor dapat merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat anak itu tidak ingin bicara.

"Mana mungkin kukatakan."

“… Apa yang membuat Kakak ingin tahu? Sebut saja benar aku memang punya kemampuan ‘meramal’ itu. Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Kakak?”

Belphegor tertegun. Valac membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang terdengar cukup menantang, namun ia masih merasakan tangan pemuda itu bergetar. Anak itu masih di bawah rasa panik, tetapi berani melawan. Selain itu, di awal, suara Valac saling bertumpuk dengan suara lain yang sama persis, namun isinya berbeda. Valac tidak ingin memberitahu soal dirinya, itu yang Belphegor paham.

Belphegor semakin positif, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Valac. Ah, tidak, ia tahu pasti ada yang mengganggu Valac. Ia mendengarnya … sesuatu yang diasumsikannya sebagai isi pikiran anak itu ….

“Jangan sampai dia sadar kalau—”

“Kalau kubilang kamu jodohku, apa kamu percaya?”

Valac mendongak, memandang tidak percaya Belphegor. Belphegor menghela napasnya.

Belphegor sendiri sebenarnya tidak percaya ia mengucapkan kalimat segombal itu. Namun, dalam situasi seperti itu, menyerang langsung tampak lebih efektif.

“Kamu tahu kalau aku menyentuhmu, aku akan tahu kalau kamu jodohku. Makanya kamu panik sekali waktu aku menyentuhmu langsung tanpa perantara apa pun begini. Apa itu juga masuk dalam ramalanmu? Kamu tidak ingin bertemu jodohmu?”

“Enggak, bukan begitu!”

Valac berseru panik, kemudian menunduk dalam. Belphegor menatapi puncak kepala yang ditutupi helai-helai pirang. Tangannya sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya di jemari Valac.

“Dia akan menolakku …. Apa aku harus tetap pura-pura tidak tahu? Menyangkal? Bagaimana ini?”

Suara pikiran Valac lagi-lagi terdengar. Begitu jelas sampai Belphegor sempat lupa anak itu bukan berbicara langsung padanya. Alis biru Belphegor mengernyit mencerna suara itu.

Valac berasumsi bahwa Belphegor akan menolaknya.

“Dalam ramalanmu, aku menolakmu—”

“Kakak salah! Aku sama sekali enggak tahu apa-apa!” Valac berseru, menghardik. “Aku enggak percaya kalau Kakak itu jodohku! Kita bukan jodoh!”

Belphegor lagi-lagi menghela napasnya melihat Valac bersikeras menyangkal. Jujur, rasanya agak mengesalkan.

“Kamu setakut itu ditolak atau bagaimana, sih? Oh, kurasa kamu tidak tahu, ya, bagaimana aku bisa sadar kalau kita jodoh?”

Valac bergetar semakin hebat di tempatnya, Belphegor dapat merasakannya dari jemari anak itu.

"Aku memang enggak tahu …. Bagaimana ini?"

Lagi-lagi, suara itu terdengar jelas walau mulut Valac terkatup rapat. Belphegor yakin, itu suara pikiran Valac. Anak itu benar-benar berniat berkilah.

Belphegor sudah dapatkan sebagian besar informasi yang diinginkannya mengenai pemuda aneh itu, sekarang ….

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana sistemmu untuk tahu masa depan, tetapi apa yang kamu lihat sampai kamu pergi ke gang tadi? Dan kapan? Kamu tidak sempat peringatkan aku ataupun Crocell soal itu?"

Valac hanya diam. Beberapa lama Belphegor terus menggenggam jemari anak itu, berpikir betapa menyedihkan karena Valac tidak tahu sedari tadi Belphegor sedang membaca pikirannya. Walau begitu, Valac sama sekali tidak menampiknya. Belphegor rasa, Valac tidak berani melakukan itu karena tangannya sedang terluka, atau pemuda pirang itu memang tidak terpikir untuk melawan karena tengah terpojok.

"Mana mungkin aku bilang kalau harusnya dia yang terluka hari ini. Tertabrak truk, kalau tidak ditusuk pencuri—takdir sialan."

Belphegor memandang Valac intens. Walau anak itu diam, Belphegor masih dapat mendengar suaranya.

Rasanya aneh. Hal seperti ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Belphegor tidak pernah bisa mendengar “suara lain”. Selain itu, Belphegor terus merasa suhu ruangan naik. Mata merah pemuda itu memicing, menatap Valac.

Ya, benar, tidak ada yang salah. Belphegor sangat yakin sekarang. Memang Valac orangnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kamu jodohku atau bukan, sebenarnya aku memang tidak berpikir untuk mencari jodohku—"

"Kalau begitu tolong hentikan ini dan anggap saja kita tidak punya hubungan apa pun!”

Belphegor terperangah ketika Valac berseru memotongnya. Suara anak itu terdengar lebih tinggi dan terburu-buru daripada sebelumnya. Selama Belphegor terdiam memandangi pemuda pirang itu, Valac terengah sembari memandangnya kesal.

“Aku enggak tahu Kakak ini bodoh atau apa, tetapi kalau memang Kakak enggak peduli dengan jodoh Kakak, tindakan memojokkanku dan menolak orang yang terang-terangan bahkan tidak menganggap Kakak sebagai jodohnya begini sama sekali enggak berguna, ‘kan? Aku enggak ingin kurang ajar karena Kakak lebih tua, tetapi ini benar-benar menggangguku.”

Valac bicara panjang lebar kali itu. Belphegor yang takjub mendengar protes barusan kemudian menyadari.

Selama Valac bicara padanya tadi, tidak ada suara lain yang Belphegor dengar. Belphegor melirik ke tangannya yang masih menggenggam jemari Valac. Valac kemudian menyadari bahwa mereka masih bersentuhan, dan dengan cepat menarik kembali tangannya. Ia sedikit meringis karena gerakan cepat itu memengaruhi luka di tangannya.

Belphegor paham, semua kalimat tadi itu isi hati Valac yang sebenarnya.

“… Kamu benar ….” Belphegor bergumam, membuat Valac refleks mengernyit.

Belphegor masih kaget. Kali ini, ia lebih kaget mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Valac benar, mengapa Belphegor mengotot ingin membuat pemuda pirang itu mengakui diri sebagai jodohnya? Bukannya ia tidak perlu apa yang orang-orang sebut sebagai “jodoh” itu? Walau untuk memojokkan Valac dan membuat anak itu mengakui soal bagaimana caranya meramal kejadian-kejadian di sekitarnya, yang tadi cukup keterlaluan. Ah, tunggu, mengapa juga Belphegor harus tahu itu? Karena baru saja anak itu “meramal” kejadian yang melibatkannya?

Kadang Belphegor merasa rasa penasarannya itu terlalu merepotkan.

“Kalau Kakak memang ingin tahu, aku akan beritahu.” Ekspresi Valac berubah, wajahnya tampak merasa bersalah kali itu. Pemuda pirang itu menundukkan sedikit wajahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Belphegor. “Aku bisa melihat beberapa kejadian tertentu di masa depan. Kejadian itu muncul secara acak dalam kepalaku. Seharusnya Kakak mengalami kecelakaan waktu pulang hari ini, ketika langit sudah agak gelap, makanya aku bilang pada Crocell untuk menemani Anda pulang dan mengambil jalan lain. Tetapi, tadi waktu aku baru saja selesai klub, aku melihat penglihatan kalau justru ada pencuri yang akan melukai Kakak lewat jalan yang tadi kita lewati, makanya aku ….”

Valac menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghelanya. Kali itu, Belphegor sadar, wajah Valac tampak begitu pucat dan kelelahan.

“Sebenarnya aku sudah cerita semuanya ke Crocell tadi. Dia menyuruhku menginap soalnya takut kalau-kalau pencopet itu masih mengikuti—walau kurasa enggak mungkin, sih. Maaf, aku akan pulang saja.”

“Tidak, masih ada yang mau kutanyakan.” Dengan cepat, Belphegor membalas, menolak sugesti Valac untuk pulang.

Valac mengernyit dalam. Belphegor sendiri memandang datar anak itu.

“Semua ‘penglihatanmu’ itu … apa mungkin selalu ada aku di dalamnya?”

Valac mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sejenak, keduanya diam. Akan tetapi, setelahnya, Valac tersenyum meledek.

“Kakak yakin sekali, ya, aku jodoh Kakak?”

Belphegor hanya diam dengan wajah datar. Dalam hati, ia tahu, ini bukan soal yakin tidak yakin lagi. Pemuda pirang bernama Valac itu memang jodohnya.

Valac menghela napas, kemudian tangannya bergerak. Kali itu, Valac dengan hati-hati menggerakkan tangannya, menyadari bahwa tangannya tengah terluka. Ia meraih kancing kemeja putihnya, kemudian melepas benda-benda bulat itu dari lubang pasangan mereka satu demi satu.

Belphegor tadinya tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu, namun ia kemudian melihat sesuatu yang tidak lazim ada di kulit manusia normal.

“Kakak tahu, ‘kan, kalau seseorang bisa saja menolak jodohnya dan mengejar orang lain?” Valac bicara dengan volume yang begitu rendah, tangannya bergerak, melepaskan sebelah sisi kemeja putih ternoda darah yang menggantung di pundaknya. “Tercatat sejarah bahwa untuk mengikat jodoh mereka agar tidak pergi ke mana pun, kadang ada orang-orang yang memakai sihir hitam di masa lalu. Orang zaman sekarang mungkin enggak percaya, tetapi aku bisa pastikan sihir itu ada—aku pun tadinya enggak mau percaya.”

Belphegor tertegun. Ia kaget sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Permata merahnya tidak lepas dari bagian tubuh Valac yang tidak tertutup helai kain kemeja seragamnya. Di bagian kiri tubuh pemuda itu, noda hitam menjalar, bercabang dari noda gumpalan hitam di bagian dada kiri. Entah mengapa, noda itu seperti bergerak-gerak, membuat Belphegor harus memutar otak tentang apa yang digunakan orang untuk membuat noda aneh itu

“Aku enggak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, tetapi katanya di kehidupan sebelumnya, jodohku mengutukku agar enggak bisa membuangnya. Yang bilang begitu kenalanku yang ahli soal hal-hal mistis. Mendengar ini, Kakak masih yakin kita jodoh? Kakak yakin kalau Kakak ini reinkarnasi dari orang yang bisa melakukan hal sekejam ini?”

Valac tersenyum miris. Ia memandang Belphegor, yang masih tidak bisa berkata-kata, dengan pandangan sedih.

“Kakak bisa bilang aku sedang mengada-ngada atau semacamnya, tetapi Kakak enggak tahu, ‘kan, rasanya menderita karena sesuatu dalam diri Kakak berteriak, kehilangan apa yang enggak dimilikinya? Rasanya seperti lebih baik mati.”

Valac terus bicara, seperti membaca dialog drama. Ekspresi wajah dan nada bicaranya terekspresikan dengan sangat dramatis. Tangan pemuda itu kembali bergerak, meraih kemejanya dan memakainya kembali dengan benar. Sebelum tangan Valac sempat mengancing kembali kemejanya, Belphegor kemudian meraih tangannya, menghentikan gerakan pemuda pirang itu. Permata merah Valac sedikit melebar memandang Belphegor yang menatapnya serius.

“Kalau begitu, bukannya seharusnya kamu senang bertemu denganku?”

Valac menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuang pandangan.

“… Bagaimana bisa senang? Saking menderitanya, aku sampai benci sekali pada diriku ketika pertama kali tahu ujungnya aku cuma akan ditolak oleh jodohku sendiri. Menyebalkan banget …. Bagaimana caranya supaya orang ini percaya kalau aku bukan jodohnya?”

Belphegor benar-benar membisu ketika isi pikiran Valac lagi-lagi mencapai telinganya. Suara pemuda itu terdengar seperti orang yang benar-benar kesulitan.

Ah, begitu rupanya. Sekarang Belphegor paham.

Belphegor mengatupkan bibir, memandang baik-baik anak yang bahkan tidak mau menatapnya itu.

Jodoh itu memang bukan hal yang harus dimiliki. Belphegor pun memiliki kepercayaan seperti itu. Orang bodoh macam apa yang memasang kutukan untuk mengikat jodohnya.

Mana mungkin ia melakukan hal itu, ‘kan?

Belphegor merasakan tangannya yang menyentuh tangan Valac menjadi kaku.

“Benar, ‘kan. Wajahnya ragu.”

Suara pikiran Valac kembali terdengar. Anak itu mencuri pandang ke arah Belphegor.

Entah mengapa, Belphegor merasakan kekesalan mengisi dirinya.

"Valac."

Valac memandang Belphegor. Permata merahnya berkilat penuh keraguan, gelisah.

Tidak, bukan hanya anak itu saja … Belphegor pun entah mengapa merasakan keraguan. Ini semua begitu aneh.

Tiba-tiba, Valac terbelalak. Permata merahnya tetap terarah pada Belphegor, namun kali ini penuh rasa takut. Wajahnya bagai memucat, seakan ia baru saja melihat hantu. Getaran terasa begitu intens dari tangan pemuda itu.

Belum sempat Belphegor menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Valac sudah menampik tangannya. Dengan cepat, pemuda itu memundurkan tubuhnya. Pandangan matanya masih tidak berubah.

Sesaat, Belphegor merasakan sesuatu merasakan sesuatu bagai menusuk jantungnya melihat bagaimana Valac memandangnya.

Belphegor memicingkan manik merahnya, merasa kekesalan memenuhi dirinya.

"Sehina itu aku sampai kamu terus-terusan—"

"Aku pulang …!"

Valac berdiri dengan cepat dari tempatnya duduk sambil menahan kemejanya yang masih terbuka agar menutupi tubuhnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana-sini, mencari tasnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, membuat Belphegor tahu bahwa _memang_ ada sesuatu yang membuat anak itu panik—ketakutan.

Di tengah kehebohan itu, suara pintu terbuka mengudara. Belphegor dan Valac refleks menoleh ke arah salah satu pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan ruangan lain.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pulang sendiri?"

Dari arah pintu yang terhubung dengan kamar Crocell, adik Belphegor itu muncul. Wajahnya tampak begitu datar.

"Cro—"

"Kalian ribut sekali. Diskusiku sudah selesai, jadi …, Valac, aku yang akan mengantarmu."

Sambil menutup pintu kamarnya, Crocell menghela napas, tampak lelah. Setelahnya, pemuda itu mengernyit.

"Itu kemejamu kenapa terbuka? Kalian habis melakukan apa?"

Crocell memicing curiga, memandang Belphegor dan Valac bergantian. Wajah Valac memerah mendengar pertanyaan itu, paham apa yang dipikirkan Crocell.

"Eh, itu, kami cuma—"

"Aku hanya memeriksa apa anak itu terluka di bagian lain atau tidak." Belphegor memotong sambil berdiri dari tempatnya, kemudian mengangkat tas cokelat milik Valac yang ada di dekatnya. "Kalian jangan lewat jalan yang sepi. Crocell, kamu bawakan tasnya."

Belphegor menghampiri adiknya, kemudian menyerahkan tas cokelat itu. Crocell menerima dengan linglung.

"Eh? Baik."

Melihat adiknya menurut, Belphegor kembali berjalan, kali itu menuju kamarnya sendiri. Belphegor meraih gagang pintu kamar, kemudian diam beberapa lama sambil memandangi benda itu. Di belakangnya, tidak terdengar suara langkah kaki, dengan kata lain Crocell dan Valac sama sekali belum beranjak. Belphegor merasakan keinginan besar untuk kembali ke belakang dan menatap kembali dua orang di sana.

Pada akhirnya, tangan Belphegor itu bergerak, memutar gagang pintu dan mendorongnya dengan cepat. Ia masuk dan menutup pintu kamar begitu saja.

Lebih baik begitu, daripada ia semakin ragu dan keinginannya kembali bicara pada Valac semakin besar.

Belphegor merasa dirinya benar-benar kerasukan alien hari itu. Ia sungguh kebingungan malam itu. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Melihat berbagai emosi keluar dari diri Valac rupanya cukup mengganggu kelurusan isi kepala Belphegor.

Belphegor berusaha mengabaikan suara Crocell mengobrol dengan Valac di luar kamar. Setelah beberapa lama, suara itu kemudian hilang. Belphegor mulai tenang ketika beberapa saat dalam keheningan terlewat. Otaknya pun kembali menyusun fakta.

Kutukan itu hanya mitos. Belphegor yakin, ia pasti bisa menjelaskan tanda aneh yang ada di tubuh Valac itu secara ilmiah jika belajar lebih. Hanya saja ….

**-XxX-**

"Aku ingin bicara."

Valac, yang tengah duduk di belakang meja sekolahnya sembari menundukkan wajah, tersentak kaget ketika mejanya mendadak dipukul oleh sesosok kakak kelas yang begitu dikenalnya. Walau tanpa melihat, suara orang itu selalu berkumandang dalam kepalanya sepanjang ia hidup. Bagaimana bisa Valac tidak mengenali suara itu?

Walau Valac diam, Belphegor tetap menunggu. Tangannya bahkan tidak berpindah dari permukaan meja Valac. Valac diam-diam melirik sekitar, mendapati beberapa siswa memandangnya.

Setelah menghela napas penuh kekalahan, Valac berdiri lemas. Ia berjalan meninggalkan meja tanpa bicara apa pun, diikuti oleh Belphegor yang menginterpretasi bahwa Valac menyetujui ajakannya dan minta diikuti.

Sembari berjalan menyusuri koridor, Valac merutuk dalam hati tentang betapa sial nasibnya. Ia tahu Belphegor akan datang, namun ia tidak bisa menghindar karena sampai beberapa saat sebelum Belphegor datang, ia harus segera menyelesaikan latihan matematika sebelum guru benar-benar meninggalkan kelas.

Benar-benar, mengapa ia merasa tidak ada yang benar dari nasibnya sejak kemarin?

"Mau bicara apa?"

Begitu sampai di area halaman belakang sekolah, Valac menghentikan langkah. Tanpa menoleh, ia bertanya lebih dahulu pada pemuda yang membuatnya sampai capek-capek meninggalkan kelas di jam istirahat yang begitu berharga.

"Intensitasnya memang berbeda pada setiap orang, tetapi kamu tahu kalau jodoh itu akan lebih sensitif terhadap satu sama lain? Kamu akan lebih mudah terobsesi pada orang yang jadi jodohmu."

Valac mengernyit.

"… Apa maksud Kakak?"

"Itu salah satu alasanku tidak butuh jodoh."

Valac kembali terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ah, sial, apa ia akan ditolak secara resmi? Mengapa penglihatan akan hal itu justru tidak datang?

"Selama kita tidak berinteraksi, hal itu tidak akan terjadi, begitu pikirku. Hanya saja, kamu berbeda." Belphegor berjalan, melewati Valac yang berdiri di depan, masih memunggunginya. Ia kemudian membalikkan tubuh dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Valac. Pemuda pirang itu tengah berdiri sembari menatapnya heran dengan alis mengernyit ragu. Setelah memastikan ketertarikan lawan bicaranya, Belphegor melanjutkan, "Walau kita tidak berpapasan, kamu selalu melihat masa depan tentangku. Tidak mungkin kamu tidak sensitif karena hal itu."

Di luar dugaan Belphegor, Valac tampak sebal, seakan ia baru saja dihina.

"Itu bukan urusan Kakak. Kalau kakak cuma mau membicarakan hal tidak penting begini, aku permisi.”

Nada bicara Valac terdengar begitu ketus. Pemuda pirang itu tanpa ragu mengerahkan seluruh kekesalannya.

Valac membalikkan tubuhnya tanpa ragu. Kedua tangannya dikepal erat untuk menahan kekesalan. Setelah beberapa tapak kaki dikerahkan, suara Belphegor kembali menggetarkan gendang telinga Valac.

“Kalau memang kamu kuat, coba saja hindari aku sebisamu.” Langkah Valac terhenti. Alis pirang mengernyit semakin dalam. Apa ini? Belphegor sedang menantangnya? “Kamu tahu, ‘kan, sebentar lagi aku akan lulus?”

Valac menengok, mendapati Belphegor masih menatapnya lurus dengan ekspresi datar khasnya, bagai tidak peduli walau Valac terus melangkah pergi meninggalkannya bicara sendiri.

“Kalau misal sampai aku lulus kamu tidak memintaku membicarakan soal ini lagi, kuanggap kamu memang tidak ingin melanjutkan topik ini.”

Valac menarik napas, kemudian mengembusnya dengan kasar. Sungguh, ia malas membahas topik itu, dan Belphegor sukses membuatnya cukup kesal dengan terus membahasnya.

“Kak, aku—”

“Aku tidak akan mencarimu, jadi kuharap kamu gunakan baik-baik waktu yang tersisa untuk berpikir. Kalau kamu tidak mencariku sampai hari kelulusan, jangan mencariku setelah aku lulus.”

Kepalan tangan Valac semakin kencang. Belphegor tampak seperti tidak ada minat mendengar pendapat pemuda pirang itu sama sekali.

“Kakak enggak usah bilang begitu pun—”

“Aku bilang padamu untuk menghindariku bukan?”

Belphegor melangkahkan kaki, berhenti tepat di hadapan Valac yang masih tidak membalikkan tubuhnya walau sedang menolehkan kepala. Kepala Valac yang ditolehkan ke belakang sedikit menunduk. Alisnya mengernyit tidak suka, menahan ketidaknyamanan karena dirinya berada di jarak yang cukup dekat dengan Belphegor.

“Kalau kita memang bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti padahal kamu sudah menghindariku … aku asumsikan kalau memang itu saatnya kita berhenti melawan takdir.”

Valac terbelalak ketika wajahnya dipandu naik oleh tangan pria yang tengah membuatnya kesal ketika itu.

“Aku enggak paham ….”

Belphegor tersenyum tipis, menatap bibir semerah buah arbei merah yang terkatup rapat.

“Anggap saja aku melakukan ini untukmu. Sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran, sih, sampai kapan kamu bisa terus hidup.”

Belphegor mendengus. Sedikit, Valac merasa Belphegor tengah merasa terhibur entah karena apa. Valac tidak yakin.

“Orang ini mengajakku bercanda, ya? Ah, enggak, tolong lupakan yang tadi.”

Bibir Valac yang terkatup sejak beberapa saat lalu akhirnya mengeluarkan hela napas.

“Kakak hobi sekali melanggar privasi orang lain, ya? Kalau Kakak melakukan ini karena merasa enggak adil aku bisa lihat hal-hal tentang Kakak tanpa kumau, aku enggak bisa bilang apa-apa, sih.”

Senyum Belphegor hilang. Ia memandang takjub Valac yang memasang wajah kesulitan.

“Oh, kamu sudah tahu?”

Valac tersenyum miris.

“Kakak lupa aku punya apa?”

Belphegor kembali tersenyum. Sementara itu, Valac mendorong pergi tangan Belphegor yang menempel di wajahnya.

“Kalau hanya itu, aku kembali.”

Tanpa basa-basi, Valac kembali melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Belphegor. Tangan pemuda itu terangkat, menggenggam erat kain seragam yang menutupi bagian kiri dadanya.

Ada sesuatu berteriak dalam diri Valac. Teriakan itu bergema dalam dirinya hingga ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya berdenyut. Setiap denyut membuat pemuda pirang itu begitu menderita.

 _Sistem jodohnya itu memang sesuatu yang merepotkan …._ Demikian pikir Valac … juga Belphegor.

**-XxX-**

Sampai acara kelulusan berakhir, Belphegor benar-benar tidak lagi menunjukkan ketertarikan untuk berurusan dengan Valac. Ia sedikit kaget ketika mengetahui Valac pun sepertinya berusaha keras tidak menanggapi eksistensinya. Mereka hanya berpapasan beberapa kali sebelum Belphegor dinyatakan lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Dua kali? Atau tiga? Entahlah, Belphegor tidak ingat persis. Setiap kali mereka berpapasan, Valac terlihat sangat terganggu. Belphegor pun berpikir kalau pemuda pirang itu mungkin memang tidak punya bakat untuk berbohong ataupun bersandiwara karena ketidaknyamanan Valac selalu tergambar jelas di wajah.

Dalam balutan seragamnya, Belphegor berdiri menatap sebuah meja sekolah yang berdiri kokoh di dalam satu ruang kelas. Tangannya menyentuh pelan permukaan meja itu.

"… Keras kepala sekali."

Belphegor menghela napas singkat. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku seragamnya. Tanpa berlama-lama, ia menyelipkan lipatan kertas itu ke laci di bawah meja sembari membungkuk untuk meraih ruang di bawah meja tersebut. Setelah itu, Belphegor kembali berdiri tegap, menghela napas.

"Ini yang terakhir. Kuharap kamu tidak mati muda."

Permata merah menatap kasihan ke arah meja tersebut. Belphegor kemudian menggerakkan kaki, berjalan meninggalkan meja itu—meninggalkan ruangan yang bahkan bukan kelasnya.

Itu adalah kontak terakhir Belphegor dengan Valac—kontak yang bahkan dilakukan secara sepihak oleh Belphegor.

Sejak hari terakhirnya sebagai pelajar sekolah, Belphegor memenuhi ucapannya tentang tidak memedulikan Valac lagi. Semua pikiran tentang pemuda pirang itu dibersihkannya dari kepala. Ia menganggap bahwa selamanya ia tidak perlu bertemu lagi dengan anak itu.

Toh, sejak awal, Belphegor tidak percaya pada konsep jodoh itu sendiri. Untuk Belphegor, itu hanya teknik pasar yang digunakan orang-orang untuk membuat iklan atau melariskan fiksi-fiksi picisan. Karena sudah ditakdirkan, jadi harus bersama? Menggelikan. Di mana hak keinginan bebas manusia kalau begitu caranya?

Makanya, Belphegor cukup kaget ketika ia dikenalkan Asmodeus pada seorang pria pirang yang begitu persis dengan Valac.

"Haaah? Ini yang katamu pintar itu? Apaan? Wajahnya kenapa kayak pemalas begini? Kamu kerja yang benar tidak, sih, Asmodeus?"

Wajah yang persis, permata semerah buah delima yang sejujurnya sudah membuat Belphegor bosan, rambut pirang yang persis—bahkan sampai potongannya pun mirip—namun kepribadian yang begitu berbeda. Belphegor bisa jamin seratus persen bahwa pria itu bukan Valac. Umur mereka pun berbeda.

"Enak saja! Kamu katanya minta dikenalkan sama si jenius dari Universitas Caina! Nih, sudah kukenalkan! Asal kamu tahu, ya! Bel itu bisa dapat nilai 100 walau tidur di setiap sesi kuliah!"

"Kamu mengigau?! Mana ada orang yang bisa begitu!"

Selagi Asmodeus dan pria yang katanya bernama Mammon itu sibuk bertengkar, Belphegor melirik ke sekitarnya sembari meminum _caramel macchiato_ yang dipesannya. Padahal besok libur, tetapi ia harus menghabiskan malam sebelumnya dengan orang-orang mengesalkan.

Mengapa juga mereka datang ke kafe kecil itu? Belphegor ingat ia sampai harus berputar-putar beberapa lama untuk mencari lokasi pertemuan mereka.

"Daripada itu, kafe ini bukan tipe kafe kesukaanmu, 'kan? Bukannya biasa kamu bilang enggak mau nongkrong di kafe kecil karena terlihat murahan?"

Belphegor mendengus saat mendengar Asmodeus bertanya demikian di tengah pertengkarannya dengan Mammon. Bagus sekali, jadi si Mammon ini sedang mengerjainya dengan mengajak bertemu di kafe terpencil?

"Yah, memang, tetapi aku mau menyergap seseorang di sini setelah ini."

"Hah?! Siapa?! Kamu akhirnya merendahkan diri dan melakukan tindak kriminal?!"

"Heh, jaga bicaramu. Pacarku, kok."

Belphegor mendengus. Oh, dengar, itu topik yang sangat membuatnya malas. Rupanya si Mammon itu tipe romantis. Belphegor jujur tidak menyangka hal tersebut. Wajah pria itu kelihatan berengsek. Tidak, bukan berarti ia mengatai wajah Valac yang menurutnya mirip dengan Mammon itu juga kelihatan berengsek. Aura dan cara mereka berekspresi berbeda.

Tunggu, mengapa juga ia harus peduli dengan Valac?

"Glasya? Kalian akhirnya berbaikan?"

"Hah? Aku bilang 'pacar', bukan 'jodoh', Bodoh."

Belphegor merasa tubuhnya memanas ketika ia tidak sengaja mengingat wajah Valac. Sungguh, ini pasti gara-gara bertemu Mammon dan mendengar topik soal "jodoh" itu.

"Oh, teman 'itu'? Aduh, kasihan banget Glasya harus punya jodoh kayak kamu."

"Kamu tidak punya cermin? Lagi pula, Glasya sendiri menempel-nempel terus dengan salah satu satpam di kantor."

"… Oke, lupakan. Jadi, ‘pacar’mu lebih cantik dari Glasya?"

"Mana tahu. Lihat saja sendiri."

"Fotonya, dong."

Belphegor melirik Mammon dan Asmodeus yang tampaknya sudah menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Sedikit, ia memperhatikan wajah Mammon. Pria itu tersenyum begitu lebar, seperti tengah membanggakan sesuatu.

_… Apa anak itu punya ekspresi seperti itu juga?_

Mammon mengambil ponsel pintarnya yang bergetar di atas meja. Jari bergerak lihai di atas layar.

"Itu dia yang telepon? Kamu namai kontaknya 'Bocah Renaisans'? Sumpah? Teleponnya enggak diangkat?"

Mammon tertawa renyah. Ponsel pintar kembali diletakkan setelah getarannya berhenti.

"Biarkan saja. Daripada itu, namamu Belphegor?"

"Hng?" Mendengar dirinya diajak bicara, Belphegor mengembalikan fokusnya pada Mammon. "Ah, ya. Akhirnya kamu ingat ada orang yang kehabisan jam bebasnya karena dipaksa temanmu untuk bertemu denganmu di sini?"

Mammon mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan penuh sindiran itu.

"Kamu merajuk karena tidak diacuhkan? Ah, tunggu, mau bilang apa aku tadi? Oh, ya. Kamu punya pacar?"

Ganti Belphegor yang mengernyit.

"Ya? Kamu menggodaku? Maaf, tapi aku tidak tertarik—"

"Jawab saja, kenapa, sih? Kamu juga bukan tipeku, kok."

Belphegor memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban jengkel Mammon. Pria pirang itu bahkan tadi berdecak.

"Tidak ada."

"Benar?"

"Iya. Memang kenapa? Apa itu basa-basi?"

Mammon menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Yah, sebenarnya pacarku pernah menyebut nama 'Bel' waktu bersamaku. Aku jadi curiga kamu salah satu teman mainnya."

Asmodeus tertawa mendengar cerita Mammon, jelas terlihat ingin mengejek orang.

"Bel? Punya pacar? Hahahah! Bercandaanmu lucu, Mammon!"

Sedikit, Belphegor merasa tersenggol. Asmodeus pasti juga sedang berniat mengejeknya.

"Ya, aku punya pacar itu sama saja dengan Asmodeus memilih jadi pendeta di gunung." Belphegor menyahut dengan wajah datar.

"Eeeh, jahat banget! Aku enggak akan mau jadi pendeta!"

Belphegor menghela napas, mengabaikan Asmodeus yang mengoceh protes. Permata delimanya melirik Mammon.

"Yah, pokoknya tenang saja, pacarmu tidak mungkin selingkuh denganku."

Mammon menghela napas.

“Yah, dia selingkuh juga enggak masalah, sih.”

Belphegor sedikit bingung mendengar balasan itu, namun ia hanya diam karena malas bicara. Diam-diam, kepalanya menyimpulkan bahwa Mammon dan pacarnya sama-sama suka main tusuk belakang. Aneh sekali, cara pacaran yang terdengar tidak sehat—yah, entah bisa dikatakan lebih sehat daripada Asmodeus yang hobinya main banyak wanita atau tidak.

Walau begitu, Mammon yang terdengar sok tidak peduli pada apa yang dilakukan pasangannya begitu masih sibuk-sibuk mencari orang yang jadi pacarnya itu sampai mengajak Belphegor dan Asmodeus bertemu di kafe yang bukan favoritnya. Apa mungkin Mammon paling tidak lebih peduli pada pacarnya itu daripada jodohnya? Sedikit, Belphegor merasa lega karena rupanya ia bukan orang paling berengsek di muka bumi. Sistem jodoh yang menguasai sebagian besar umat manusia itulah yang aneh.

“Terus, Glasya bagaimana?”

“Kenapa kamu tanya soal dia terus, sih? Sudah kubilang, kami sama-sama merasa tidak cocok. Kalau kamu naksir dia, ya, sana!”

“Hah?! Bukan begitu!”

Belphegor mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sedotan. Sepasang permata merah mengawasi pria pirang dan pria berambut abu-abu panjang yang semeja dengan pemiliknya dengan pandangan bosan. Lagi-lagi, kedua orang itu bertengkar.

Benar-benar pertemuan yang tidak berguna.

“Kalian ini sebenarnya memanggilku untuk apa, sih?”

Asmodeus terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan sindiran Belphegor.

“Benar juga! Mammon!”

Asmodeus menoleh cepat ke arah Mammon, sementara yang pirang menghela napas.

“Hmm …, sebenarnya aku mau tanya. Kamu tahu soal tanda lahir warna hitam yang … bergerak?”

Belphegor mengernyit. Mammon kemudian menghela napas.

“Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh, tetapi aku melihat seseorang punya tanda lahir seperti itu dan dia bilang itu kutukan atau apalah. Aku cuma mau buktikan kalau itu bisa dijelaskan dengan sains. Apa ada kelainan seperti itu?”

Belphegor mengangkat tangannya, alis birunya masih mengernyit dalam.

“Tunggu, kamu tahu aku meneliti soal ini dari Asmodeus?”

“Hah?”

Mammon mengerjap, kemudian menoleh ke arah Asmodeus. Asmodeus tampak kaget di tempatnya.

“Aku? Loh, tunggu, aku saja enggak tahu kamu meneliti soal yang begitu. Itu apa coba?” Asmodeus bicara dengan nada panik. Tangannya terangkat dan jemarinya bergerak aneh, seperti sedang menggelitik udara.

Belphegor memiringkan kepalanya. Permata delima pria berambut biru itu menyipit.

“Aku tidak cerita padamu?”

“Enggak! Sama sekali!”

Belphegor memasang wajah setengah terkejut.

“Ah, benar. Aku lupa.”

Asmodeus menepuk keningnya sendiri, merasa kesal.

“Kamu ini pintar tetapi suka pikun, ya!”

Belphegor memandang Asmodeus penuh hina, bagai melihat pelaku kejahatan kelamin.

“Itu artinya kamu tidak pantas diingat, ‘kan?”

“Hei!!”

Asmodeus menggeram, menahan kesal. Sementara itu, Mammon tampak tersenyum menghina ke arah target hinaan Belphegor.

“Ah, iya, soal tanda lahir yang kamu katakan tadi …,” Belphegor memajukan tubuhnya, melipat tangannya di atas meja, “memang ada beberapa orang yang punya tanda lahir seperti itu. Penjelasan ilmiah tentang kenapa tanda lahir itu … tidak biasa … juga ada. Hanya saja, untuk penyebabnya sendiri—”

“Berarti memang bisa dijelaskan dengan sains, ‘kan?”

Belphegor memandang heran Mammon yang tersenyum puas, kemudian menghela napas.

“Anggaplah begitu. Memang kamu mau gunakan pernyataanku ini untuk mendebat siapa?” Belphegor kembali mendekatkan sedotan ke mulutnya sembari bertanya acuh tak acuh.

“Seseora—ah.”

Belphegor menyedot _caramel macchiato_ -nya. Tidak lama setelah itu, Mammon—yang bagai baru menyadari sesuatu—berdiri dari tempatnya. Pria pirang itu berjalan meninggalkan meja, melewati Belphegor. Tidak begitu peduli, Belphegor mengabaikan pria itu, berpikir Mammon hanya akan pergi ke toilet. Yah, pria itu tidak tampak seperti orang sopan yang akan memberi informasi lebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke toilet. Toh, tidak penting juga.

Sementara itu, Belphegor berusaha menata pikirannya. Ia memang tidak peduli dengan jodohnya, hanya saja ia benar-benar tertarik dengan tanda aneh yang dahulu sempat ia lihat di tubuh adik kelasnya. Belphegor tidak percaya dengan kutukan, dan ia akan buktikan bahwa tanda itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa dijelaskan dengan sains. Tentu saja itu bukan karena Valac, tetapi karena Belphegor benar-benar ingin tahu.

Akan tetapi, tanpa disangka, setiap meneliti atau membahas soal tanda hitam itu, Belphegor teringat Valac. Di tengah batin yang berseru meminta Belphegor mencari Valac lagi, tubuh Belphegor terasa sedikit panas setiap mengingat Valac.

Sistem jodoh itu benar-benar merepotkan.

“Ih, si Mammon! Ternyata ada temannya di luar—oh, apa pacarnya?”

Asmodeus tampak begitu tertarik memandang ke sesuatu di belakang Belphegor. Belphegor pun jadi tahu kalau Mammon bukannya ke toilet, namun menyapa orang yang entah kebetulan melewati kafe atau justru baru datang ke sana.

“Mereka masuk, tuh—loh? Eh, bukan pacarnya, deh.”

Belphegor mengernyit, berpikir apa Mammon bertemu temannya yang juga dikenali oleh Asmodeus. Ia sejujurnya cukup takjub pria mengesalkan seperti itu punya teman—selain Asmodeus si cerewet tentunya. Belphegor saja sudah malas dengan pria pirang itu, padahal baru pertama kali bertemu. Lebih baik ia bicara dengan Valac ketimbang Mammon.

Ah, sial, ia teringat Valac lagi. Belphegor merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sekilas, ia merasa tubuhnya seperti terbakar.

“Aku kembali, nih.”

Mammon kembali ke tempatnya, duduk dengan wajah yang begitu sombong, sama seperti sebelumnya. Ah, tidak, Belphegor salah. Pria itu sepertinya tampak lebih senang, seakan baru saja terhibur karena sesuatu.

“Mammon, yang tadi ….”

Belphegor melirik ke arah Asmodeus, mendapati wajah pria itu seperti gelisah.

“Pacarku. Kenapa?”

Asmodeus tertawa canggung mendengar jawaban Mammon.

“… Kamu enggak pernah dapat komentar soal wajah kali—”

“Aku sudah dengar itu berkali-kali dan anak itu jauh lebih muak dariku waktu mendengarnya.”

Mammon mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka ke arah Asmodeus. Sebelah tangannya lagi mengangkat cangkir kopi, kemudian meminumnya dengan tenang. Asmodeus terdiam ragu. Sejenak, ia melirik ke arah Belphegor. Wajah pria berambut kelabu itu tampak gelisah.

"Kenapa memang wajah pacarnya Mammon?" Merasa dirinya dipandangi, Belphegor pun mengajukan pertanyaan.

"… Itu, loh …. Uuuh …, kamu ingat temannya Crocell? Eh, teman Orias juga, sih."

Belphegor mengernyit.

"Yang mana?"

"Itu yang pera—"

_"Tes, tes."_

Pengeras suara mengumandangkan gelombang suara dari balik mikrofon. Belphegor refleks menoleh ke arah panggung kecil yang terletak di belakang punggungnya. Ketika baru datang, ia sempat memperhatikan panggung kecil yang ada di pojok kafe dan berpikir apa panggung itu digunakan untuk suatu pertunjukkan. Rupanya mereka datang di jam yang tepat.

"Halo! Aku lihat beberapa wajah yang kukenal! Lagi-lagi ada wajah yang menyebalkan di salah satu meja, tetapi siapa peduli? Aku langsung saja, ya!"

Suara ceria itu terdengar begitu akrab di telinga Belphegor. Di atas panggung, yang berdiri di belakang mikrofon adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan postur sedikit lebih kecil dari Mammon. Di wajahnya, topeng hitam menutup area di sekitar matanya, membuat Belphegor tidak bisa melihat jelas warna pemuda itu.

Walau begitu, tubuh Belphegor berteriak seketika begitu melihat sosok itu—tidak, bahkan sejak mendengar suaranya … atau malah jauh sebelum itu ….

Permata delima melebar. Jantung berpacu kencang. Keringat dingin bagai berusaha menerobos keluar dari kulit.

"Sial, dia selalu saja begitu."

Suara Mammon terdengar. Setelah itu, Belphegor merasakan tepukan di pundaknya. Belphegor menoleh, mendapati Asmodeus menatapinya penasaran.

"Kamu ingat, 'kan? Benar dia anak itu, ‘kan?"

Belphegor melirik ke arah Mammon. Pria pirang itu memandang lurus ke arah panggung, tersenyum senang bagai terbang mendengar suara nyanyian yang mulai berkumandang di dalam kafe.

Belphegor tidak bodoh. Itu wajah yang mengekspresikan ketertarikan, ekspresi yang biasa Belphegor lihat di wajah kenalannya ketika mereka jatuh dalam kebodohan karena kasih sayang yang tidak logis.

"Dunia rupanya sempit sekali."

Belphegor serius ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut. Ia merasa diserang balik oleh sumpahnya beberapa tahun lalu.

_“Kalau kita memang bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti padahal kamu sudah menghindariku … aku asumsikan kalau memang itu saatnya kita berhenti melawan takdir.”_

Apanya? Bahkan Belphegor sekarang belum siap menghadapi kenyataan di hadapannya: mengenai sosok Valac yang kembali muncul di hadapannya, maupun fakta bahwa Valac kini berusaha memutus takdir dan mencari orang untuk menggantikan Belphegor.

Sampai beberapa saat lalu, Belphegor bahkan tidak berpikir bahwa ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Valac.

"Hei, Mammon. Benar anak itu pacarmu?"

"Kenapa? Kamu kira pacarku cewek?" Mammon membalas sembari tersenyum meledek ke arah Asmodeus.

Asmodeus tampak bingung menjelaskan.

"Itu …. Um, anak itu … adik kelasku dan Bel waktu SMA."

Mammon tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Asmodeus.

"Hm? Oh, aku baru dengar mengenai hal ini. Dunia sempit juga."

Belphegor menghela napas mendengar Mammon berkomentar sama dengannya.

"Aku sudah bilang itu tadi. Daripada itu, kalian … pacaran? Kamu? Dengan anak itu?"

Belphegor mengernyit heran. Jujur, ia masih tidak bisa menangkap informasi tersebut. Kepalanya tidak dapat membayangkan kebetulan macam apa yang membuat Valac mau berpacaran dengan Mammon.

"Sebut saja begitu. Habis, kalau disebut teman main kurang pas."

"Valac? Punya hubungan begitu denganmu?"

Alis Belphegor semakin jatuh. Ia semakin bingung.

Ah, tidak, tetapi ini jadi masuk akal. Rupanya alasan Mammon menanyakan tentang tanda lahir aneh itu karena Valac, pemuda yang ia sebut-sebut sebagai pacarnya.

"Yah, kami sama-sama tidak peduli dengan jodoh kami, jadi … begitu. Dia orang pertama yang berhubungan denganku karena punya pandangan yang sama, walau sepertinya anak itu … haduh, lupakan, deh." Mammon menghela napas. "Daripada itu, kalian kenal dekat dengannya?"

Asmodeus menggeleng.

"Orias lebih kenal dengan anak itu. Mereka tidak begitu dekat, sih."

Mammon kembali memandang panggung tanpa senyum, seperti meremehkan Asmodeus yang barusan menjawabnya.

"Tidak berguna."

"Haah?!"

Belphegor terdiam memandangi Mammon. Wajah pria itu jelas memandang lekat panggung di belakang punggung Belphegor—memandang penyanyi kafe yang tengah memamerkan keindahan suara yang bahkan baru pertama didengar Belphegor.

"Ada yang mau kamu tahu soal Valac?"

Mammon tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Belphegor.

"Apa anak itu pernah punya pacar sebelum aku?"

Belphegor merasa jijik mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Apa ini? Pertanyaan yang terdengar sangat tipikal.

“Hei, jangan pasang wajah begitu. Bukannya aku peduli, kok. Hanya penasaran saja, kalau ada, orangnya seperti apa.” Mammon berucap penuh gurau, seakan yang dibicarakannya hanyalah lelucon, hal sepele yang bisa membuatnya tertawa untuk beberapa saat.

Sedikit, Belphegor merasa sesuatu seperti disenggol dalam dirinya. Ia tidak suka melihat bagaimana Mammon membicarakan hal seperti itu seenaknya. Marah? Tentu saja Belphegor tidak marah. Toh, itu bukan pembicaraan tentang dirinya sendiri.

Walau begitu, mendengar ucapan Mammon, Belphegor itu terpikir. Apa mungkin Valac pernah punya pacar sebelum Mammon? Sebelum bertemu Belphegor? Kalau ternyata anak itu dari awal sudah berusaha melawan takdirnya, bagaimana?

Belphegor menampar diri sendiri dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu? Apa pun jawabannya, Belphegor seharusnya tidak peduli … karena ia sudah membuang Valac jauh sebelum ia tahu siapa jodohnya.

Kalau memang pemuda yang jadi jodoh Belphegor itu sudah terikat dengan Mammon, berarti Belphegor pun tidak perlu susah-susah memikirkannya. Bukannya ia peduli, namun hati nuraninya belum semati itu sampai membiarkan orang lain menderita karena keegoisannya. Karena alasan yang sama, dahulu ia memberi Valac kesempatan untuk memilih.

Akan tetapi, anak itu pun memilih untuk tidak mengikuti kemauan takdir, sama sepertinya.

Belphegor kembali menoleh ke arah panggung, memandang si pirang yang menyanyi dengan begitu fokus.

Apa mungkin … pertemuan mereka kali ini pun … sebenarnya merupakan sesuatu yang ingin dihindari anak itu?

“Kuharap kamu tidak menyesal karena mengajakku bertemu di sini.”

Belphegor membenarkan kembali posisi duduknya sembari menatap Mammon. Mammon mengernyit.

“Memang kenapa?”

Mammon jelas terdengar heran. Walau begitu, Belphegor tidak ada niat menjawab. Mammon mungkin mengira ucapan tadi adalah sebuah peringatan atau tantangan, makanya ia tampak tersinggung.

Andai ia tahu bahwa itu adalah cara Belphegor untuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berbelok dari jalur hidup yang diinginkannya.

“Soalnya Bel itu jodohnya Valac.”

Permata delima Belphegor melebar ketika mendengar jawaban yang tidak ingin diucapkannya keluar dari mulut lain. Ia menoleh ke arah orang yang melontarkan kalimat tersebut untuk menjawab Mammon.

Di sebelahnya, Asmodeus tersenyum tipis.

“Hah?”

Mammon terdengar sangat bingung, sekaligus kaget. Matanya melebar. Ia memandang Asmodeus dan Belphegor bergantian. Setelah beberapa kali menolehkan kepalanya, ia menatap lurus-lurus ke arah panggung. Belphegor yakin, di sana, Valac masih menyanyi tanpa memedulikan apa pun.

Dibanding ekspresi syok Mammon yang membuat pria itu seperti baru saja melihat hantu, Belphegor lebih terganggu tentang kenyataan bahwa Asmodeus mengetahui perihal jodohnya.

Belphegor memandang Asmodeus, menuntut pria itu memberi penjelasan, namun Asmodeus malah lanjut bicara pada Mammon, “Makanya, kalau kamu enggak serius soal Valac, kuharap kamu berhenti main-main sama di—”

“Terus kenapa kalau orang ini jodoh Valac?”

Di luar dugaan, Mammon membalas ketus, terdengar sangat kesal karena omongan Asmodeus.

Belphegor memandang Mammon yang melotot tajam ke arahnya dan Asmodeus. Perlahan, kekagetan dalam diri Belphegor menghilang. Dirinya kembali tenang.

Benar, jawaban itu yang ia harapkan keluar dari mulut Mammon.

“Eh, makanya, maksudku—”

“Berisik, Asmodeus.” Belphegor bersuara, memotong Asmodeus yang berusaha membela diri dari Mammon yang terus memandang mereka tajam. Kedua teman semeja Belphegor memandang ke arah pria itu. “Kamu penguntit, ya? Tahu dari mana? Crocell saja tidak kuberitahu.”

Asmodeus tersentak kaget.

“Hah? Tunggu, serius? Aku tahunya dari Crocell, loh!”

Belphegor mengernyit dalam.

“Kamu main-main denganku, ya? Jangan ala—”

“Sumpah! Aku enggak bohong!”

Belphegor tertegun melihat Asmodeus memotongnya dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu waswas. Sementara itu, Mammon masih tampak kesal di tempatnya. Pria itu kemudian tersenyum meledek.

“Jadi, kamu jodoh yang dibuang Valac?" Belphegor memandang kembali Mammon, memelototi pria itu untuk meminta penjelasan. Mammon tersenyum lebar penuh percaya diri. "Kudengar kamu meneliti cara menghentikan 'reaksi pemanggilan'. Apa karena Valac membuangmu?"

 _Omong kosong._ Demikian pikir Belphegor. Semua omong kosong Mammon terdengar sangat lucu bagi Belphegor. Saking lucunya, Belphegor tidak merasa bahwa tertawa akan cukup untuk menggambarkan kebodohannya. Jadi, sekarang ia yang dibuang Valac? Menggelikan.

Merasa lelah, Belphegor kemudian berkomentar, "Asmodeus, temanmu tidak kalah bodoh darimu, ya."

"Eh, kok, aku?!" Asmodeus berteriak kaget, jelas tidak terima dikatai bodoh.

Mammon mengernyit.

"Apa maksud—"

"Kami membuang satu sama lain. Ini keputusan dua belah pihak."

Dengan tenang, Belphegor meminum habis _caramel macchiato_ -nya setelah memotong ucapan Mammon, kemudian mendorong gelasnya menjauh.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk membahas Valac. Jadi, ada hal lain yang kamu perlukan dariku?" Belphegor bertanya dengan ekspresi datar khasnya.

Mammon mengernyit penuh konflik mendengar pertanyaan Belphegor. Belphegor tahu, Mammon tidak senang dengan sikapnya. Sekilas juga sudah terlihat: Mammon adalah orang yang sombong. Ia pasti mau menunjukkan bahwa dirinya lebih hebat di hadapan orang yang seharusnya jadi jodoh "pacar"nya.

Belphegor menghela napas, kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalau memang masih ada yang mau kamu tanyakan padaku, nanti minta saja kontakku pada Asmodeus. Aku pamit."

Asmodeus menyuarakan kekecewaannya mendengar sahabatnya meminta pulang lebih dahulu.

"Eeeeh …?? Kok, begitu? Kamu enggak mau ketemu Valac?"

Belphegor menghela napas entah untuk keberapa kalinya, kemudian memandang Asmodeus dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Justru aku pergi karena anak itu tidak akan mau berhadapan langsung denganku. Daripada itu, kurasa kamu juga sebaiknya pulang, Asmodeus. Kamu mau ganggu orang pacaran?"

Setelah berkata demikian, Belphegor meninggalkan meja, berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia malas berbasa-basi terlalu lama di sana, apalagi dengan kehadiran orang yang tidak terduga di kafe kecil tersebut. Belphegor bahkan masih bisa merasakan tatapan mata tertuju ke arahnya sampai ia keluar dari kafe. Ia tahu siapa saja pemilik mata itu.

Punggung Belphegor rasanya panas sedari tadi selama di kafe, membuat Belphegor langsung merasa lega begitu ia keluar kafe.

Ah, tidak, tidak sepenuhnya lega.

Sembari berjalan menyusuri trotoar sepi di malam hari, Belphegor memasukkan tangannya ke kantong celana. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah kecewa.

Harusnya ia tidak usah kecewa, tetapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya meraung kecewa.

Pemuda pirang yang dipikirnya akan depresi sepanjang hidupnya menyesali keputusan di masa lalu rupanya benar-benar berusaha melanjutkan hidupnya dan mencari orang lain.

_Apanya yang kutukan? Anak itu bahkan tadi tampak biasa saja walau tahu dia ada di tempat yang sama denganku._

Belphegor merutuk. Bagaimana bisa ia kelepasan mengomel dalam hatinya?

Malam itu benar-benar malam yang menjengkelkan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo! Lama tidak berjumpa sepertinya! Kali ini saya membawa fanfiksi paling panjang saya di _fandom_ AO sejauh ini.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini sebenarnya sudah selesai, dan saya potong jadi lebih dari satu bab karena ada bagian yang ingin saya potong dan taruh di tempat lain. Kalau kalian tahu akun _Twitter_ saya dan sudah cukup umur, mungkin boleh cek akun _Privatter_ saya juga. Saya tidak menyarankan, tetapi silakan.
> 
> Untuk bab 2, akan lebih fokus ke Mammon. Silakan dilanjutkan ke bab 2 kalau penasaran lanjutan cerita Mammon dan Valac!


	2. The One You Are (Not) Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidak ada yang beres dalam hidup Valac dua hari ini, dan semuanya gara-gara Mammon. Entah apalagi kejutan yang mungkin akan mendatangi hidupnya—ia harap tidak ada. Sudah cukup ia mendadak melihat Belphegor dan besoknya dikurung Mammon seharian.

Tubuh Valac rasanya mati rasa begitu ia terbangun di atas kasur yang begitu empuk—kasur yang jelas bukan miliknya. Ia tertawa kering saat tubuhnya terserang rasa nyeri ketika berusaha untuk bangun. Sangat tidak mengagetkan kalau mengingat ia sebelumnya sudah pernah beberapa kali terbangun di kamar hotel dengan kondisi yang sama.

“Mammon bangsat ….” Valac berbisik kesal sembari menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengan.

Mammon tidak ada bersamanya begitu ia bangun, padahal mereka baru saja menghabiskan malam bersama. Itu bukan hal mengejutkan. Kadang memang Valac ditinggal sendiri karena Mammon harus bekerja atau mengurus hal lain. Susah memang jadi pegawai kantoran. Valac sedikit bersyukur ia seorang pekerja lepas. Lagi pula, mereka bukan suami-istri, tidak ada kewajiban untuk tetap bersama sampai pagi setelah melakukan seks.

Mendadak, Valac mengernyit. Lengan disingkirkan dari deretan mata.

Aneh. Bukankah kemarin mereka melakukannya di ruang istirahat kafe?

Wajah Valac memucat. Kepalanya diputar untuk mencari jawaban mengapa kemarin mereka melakukannya di kafe. Valac biasanya tidak akan membiarkan hal semacam itu terjadi. Semoga tidak ada yang mendengar mereka kemarin. Ah, tidak, kalau ada yang dengar pun, Mammon seharusnya sudah membereskan semuanya bukan?

Permata delima dipejam erat. Erangan bingung bergetar di balik bibir Valac yang terkatup. Kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada.

Oh, benar juga. Tubuhnya juga rasanya bersih. Mammon membersihkannya?

“Mammon? Jangan bercanda ….”

Valac menghela napas pasrah. Sembari mengerang kesakitan, ia berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya. Napasnya terengah begitu ia berhasil duduk bersandar pada kepala kasur.

Valac tertawa kering sejenak, namun langsung memasang ekspresi kesulitan setelahnya.

Ia ingat.

“… Semua gara-gara Mammon pokoknya ….” Pemuda itu berbisik singkat dengan roman yang begitu lelah.

Valac memang menyebut nama Mammon, namun di benaknya, melintas sosok pria lain yang setelah sekian lama dilihatnya tepat sehari sebelum ini.

Padahal seharusnya Valac tidak bertemu dengan Belphegor kemarin.

Kepala Valac memutar kembali pemandangan kelasnya ketika mengikuti tingkat pertama sekolah menengah atas dahulu, pemandangan di mana kelas begitu ramai sebelum pelajaran dimulai, dan perwujudan secarik kertas yang ada di dalam genggaman kedua tangannya.

_“Aku bilang untuk tidak lari dari takdir kalau kita bertemu lagi, tetapi kurasa aku akan mencari cara supaya kita bisa lepas dari ikatan tidak masuk akal ini. Apa yang kamu bilang kutukan itu, aku juga masih yakin itu penyakit yang bisa dijelaskan dengan ilmu pengetahuan. Kamu pun akan lebih senang begitu, ‘kan? Buktinya, kamu sama sekali tidak mencariku sampai hari ini.”_

Itu isi surat yang dahulu Valac temukan di dalam laci mejanya setelah angkatan Belphegor lulus dari jenjang sekolah menengah atas dan meninggalkan sekolah. Kedatangan surat singkat itu sama sekali tidak diduga Valac. Lucunya, ia bahkan bisa tahu siapa pengirimnya walau tiada satu nama pun tertulis di atas secarik kertas itu.

Ketika itu, yang muncul di pikiran Valac adalah: _Kalau begitu, apa ucapannya untuk berhenti melawan takdir ketika bertemu lagi itu sudah tidak berlaku?_

Semakin dipikirkan, kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada malah semakin membuat Valac bingung. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tetap menghindari Belphegor seperti perjanjian awal mereka.

Sampai menginjakkan kaki keluar dari genggaman otoritas sekolah pun, penglihatan-penglihatan mengenai masa depan Belphegor tetap tidak meninggalkan Valac. Secara acak, Valac melihat apa yang dilakukan Belphegor dan keadaan di sekitar jodohnya itu. Sebisa mungkin, Valac memanfaatkan penglihatan itu untuk menghindari Belphegor.

Lebih dari 5 tahun Valac bertahan dalam usahanya untuk menghindari Belphegor, dan sejauh itu tidak ada gangguan. Valac pindah ke kota yang cukup jauh dari tempat Belphegor berkuliah, bahkan masih menjalin kontak dengan Crocell untuk membantunya menghindari kakak kelasnya itu, sekaligus mencegah jika ia melihat hal-hal buruk terjadi dalam penglihatan masa depannya.

“Sudah bangun?”

“Eeekh!!”

Valac tersentak kaget ketika suara lain muncul di dalam ruangan. Terlalu fokus dalam ingatan masa lalunya membuat Valac terbengong dan melupakan dunia di sekitarnya. Kepalanya dengan cepat menoleh ke arah pintu.

Pria pirang yang begitu dikenalnya berjalan masuk mengarah ke ranjang tempatnya tidur. Penampilannya sudah sangat rapi. Rambutnya terlihat basah, menandakan pria itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Di tubuhnya, kemeja melekat dengan kancing paling atas yang tidak terkancing. Ya, itu penampilan yang cukup biasa. Walau begitu, ekspresi pria pirang itu terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya, ketika mereka bertemu di pagi hari sehabis melakukan seks pada malam sebelumnya, Mammon selalu tersenyum—atau tepatnya, menyeringai—seakan meremehkan Valac. Akan tetapi, kali itu ….

“M-Mammon ….”

Mammon berhenti melangkah ketika ia tiba tepat di sisi kasur tempat Valac duduk. Ia menunduk, memandangi Valac yang memancarkan kegelisahan dari sepasang permata delimanya.

“Kamu … ingat sampai mana?”

Valac mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan itu. Mammon terdengar bicara dengan penuh kehatian-hatian. Valac pun menghela napas.

Valac mengenali situasi itu sebagai sesi interogasi yang kadang terjadi di antaranya dan Mammon setelah mereka melakukan tindakan amoral, sesuatu yang sangat normal terjadi.

“Uh …”

Valac menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian menangkup dagunya sendiri dan mulai berpikir. Ia berusaha memutar ingatan terbarunya.

“Um …, kemarin kamu ke kafe bersama dua orang pria—”

“Kakak-kakak kelasmu, ‘kan?” Valac menoleh cepat ke arah Mammon, memandang pria itu dengan sorot mata kaget. Setelahnya, Mammon tersenyum puas. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada. “Kamu pikir mulut Asmodeus bisa direm?”

Valac membisu sesaat mendengar ucapan Mammon. Setelahnya, ia menghela napas berat. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa kakaknya Orias itu hobi bicara.

“Lalu, apalagi yang kamu ingat?”

Valac memejamkan matanya lagi, memutar kembali ingatannya.

“Uh …, aku menghampirimu setelah selesai. Waktu itu kamu sendirian. Lalu …, kamu tahu, ‘kan? Itu ….”

Valac menundukkan wajahnya. Ia memandang kedua ujung jari telunjuknya yang saling menyenggol-nyenggol di atas selimut.

Entah berapa kali Valac melakukan tindakan tidak terpuji atas ranjang, dan ia masih merasa malu untuk menyebutnya terang-terangan.

“Setelah itu?”

Valac tersentak. Ia memandang Mammon tidak percaya.

“Kamu minta aku mengingat saat-saat ketika kita … melakukan itu?!”

Mammon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memandang heran pemuda yang masih duduk di atas ranjang.

“Memang kamu tidak ingat?”

Valac kembali tertunduk malu.

“Bu-bukannya enggak ingat …. Anu, uh ….”

Valac memutar otaknya, berusaha mencari ingatan tentang malam sebelumnya sembari menahan hasrat untuk berteriak malu.

Valac tahu kalau semalam dirinya setengah sadar karena baru saja berpapasan dengan Belphegor. Kadang, memang ada saat di mana Valac tidak yakin akan memorinya karena ia memikirkan soal Belphegor terlalu dalam. Salahkanlah kemampuan penglihatan dan sistem tubuh yang membuat orang-orang lebih sensitif setiap bersentuhan dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan jodoh mereka.

“Kira-kira sampai … waktu kamu … uh, itu … mengeluarkan … itu ….” Valac tertunduk semakin dalam. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas.

“Aku sudah masuk?”

Wajah Valac semakin panas mendengar pertanyaan tidak tahu malu itu. Otaknya refleks mengonversi percakapan mereka dalam bentuk imaji tanpa Valac ingin. Kepala digelengkan dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar berharap Mammon segera menghentikan sesi interogasi itu,

“… Kamu tidak ingat kalau semalam kamu—” Mammon memotong ucapannya, terlihat kaget selama beberapa detik. Setelahnya, ia membuang wajahnya dan menghela napas seakan sedang bicara dengan orang bodoh. “Lupakan. Ya, sudahlah.”

Valac menelengkan kepalanya. Alis pirangnya mengernyit dalam.

“Hah?”

Mammon menghela napas.

“Setiap penyakitmu itu kumat, kamu selalu seperti orang mabuk. Besoknya pasti lupa.”

Valac mengernyit semakin dalam. Sepasang permata semerah arbei memandang tidak suka ke arah Mammon.

“Apa kata—uh?!” Sebelum Valac menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mammon membungkukkan tubuhnya, memandang Valac lekat-lekat dengan jarak wajah yang tidak bisa dikatakan normal.

“Aku sudah bilang, ‘kan? Aku pasti akan membuktikan kalau yang ada padamu itu bukan kutukan.”

Valac terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Mammon memandangnya intens, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Tidak sanggup memandang pria yang tengah melemparkan pandangan penuh keseriusan padanya terus-menerus, Valac membuang wajahnya.

“… Memangnya kamu tahu apa? Aku sudah bilang, lupakan saja, ini bukan masalahmu.”

“Tidak mau. Aku tidak suka orang yang mau melupakan jodohnya tetapi terus terpaku sepertimu. Kutukan itu seperti jadi bahan pembelaan buatmu tahu! Oh, dan, salah satu kakak kelasmu memberitahuku kalau penyakitmu itu memang bisa dijelaskan dengan sains.”

Valac membelalak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Mammon.

“Kak Belphegor?”

Valac memandang Mammon tidak percaya, sementara Mammon memandang Valac dengan sinar mata penuh keraguan. Mammon kemudian membuang wajahnya dari Valac.

“… Iya. Pokoknya, kita akan cari cara untuk menyembuhkanmu—”

“Setelah itu, apa?”

Mammon mengernyit. Ia kembali memandang heran Valac.

“Maksudmu—”

“Misalkan aku sembuh, setelahnya, kamu mau apa?”

Selama beberapa saat, Mammon terdiam mendengar Valac menjelaskan pertanyaannya. Ia terus memandang Valac dengan ekspresi penuh konflik.

Sesungguhnya, Mammon belum berpikir sampai ke sana, dan Valac pun tahu mengenai hal itu.

Valac menghela napas.

“Lupakan saja, Mammon. Kamu tidak perlu terlibat dalam masalah—”

“Mana bisa begitu!” Valac tersentak ketika Mammon berseru kencang. Pria dengan wajah persis dengannya itu memandang kesal. “Aku sudah bertekad akan membuatmu beralih dari jodoh sialanmu itu. Kamu akan kalah dalam permainan ini. Kamu akan menyukaiku! Camkan itu!”

Valac hanya bisa memandang heran mendengar seruan bersemangat Mammon.

Kepala Valac kembali memutar ingatan kejadian di masa lalu—kejadian yang bahkan terjadi belum sampai setahun lalu.

Waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Mammon, Valac ingat bahwa pria itu berkata bahwa ia tidak peduli dengan yang namanya jodoh, lalu menawarkan Valac bantuannya untuk melupakan soal jodoh yang ingin dilupakannya. Itu awal mula Valac tertarik menjalin hubungan yang tidak pantas dengan Mammon.

Mereka berdua memiliki wajah yang mirip dan sama-sama lari dari jodoh mereka. Bukankah itu lucu? Awalnya, Valac hanya meladeni Mammon karena merasa geli akan kebetulan tersebut dan … sedikit putus asa ….

Valac tertunduk. Ingatan yang tidak diinginkan berputar dalam kepalanya.

Ia tidak pernah menginginkan jodohnya, Belphegor, secara sadar. Walau begitu, Belphegor terus muncul dalam benaknya tanpa diinginkan. Bukankah takdir itu keterlaluan?

Valac rasa ia akan gila karena Belphegor, namun penglihatan-penglihatan soal masa depan pria itu tidak pernah berhenti.

Sampai sebelum Mammon muncul dalam hidupnya, Valac tidak pernah terpikir cara lain untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Belphegor selain ….

“Lihat, lenganmu sampai jadi seperti ini gara-gara sistem tidak jelas begini ….” Mammon mengangkat tangan kiri Valac tanpa izin, membawa lengan pemuda itu dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengan permata delima Valac sendiri. Di beberapa bagian lengan atas, ada garis-garis yang berwarna sedikit lebih gelap daripada warna kulit Valac, membuatnya tampak menonjol jika tidak ditutupi. Mammon kemudian memindahkan tangannya yang sebelah lagi, menyentuh noda hitam yang bergerak-gerak di sisi kiri dada pemuda itu. “Tubuhmu juga ….”

Valac melepaskan tangannya dari Mammon, kemudian mendorong pria itu menjauh. Delimanya menatap tajam.

“Hentikan. Memangnya keuntungan apa yang kudapatkan kalau aku menyukaimu?” Valac menajamkan nada bicaranya.

Mammon mendengus.

“Kamu menyukaiku itu lebih lumrah daripada kamu menyukai jodohmu itu, ‘kan? Orang itu sama sekali tidak peduli padamu.”

“Memangnya kamu peduli padaku?”

“Oh, ayolah! Peduli atau tidak, aku jauh lebih perhatian dari orang itu! Jelas sekali!”

Valac menyipitkan matanya, memandang ragu pria yang ada bersamanya. Wajah Mammon tampak penuh percaya diri.

Suara Valac menghela napas terdengar begitu keras.

“Aku enggak paham kenapa semua mantanmu tahan dengan sikap narsismu itu.”

“Hei, mereka bukan mantanku!” Valac melirik ke arah Mammon, memandang merendahkan. Mammon merenggut kesal, kemudian menambahkan, ”Kamu pacar resmi pertamaku, oke?”

“Memangnya kita pacaran?”

“HAH?!”

Mammon memandang kaget Valac. Pemuda pirang yang masih duduk dengan tubuh hanya ditutupi selembar kain selimut di atas kasur memandang pria yang ada bersamanya. Wajahnya tampak bingung.

“Aku enggak pernah mengiyakan tuh waktu kamu menyuruhku jadi pacarmu.” Valac menjelaskan dengan wajah polos. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia jelas-jelas bukan sedang bercanda.

Mammon merasa sesuatu bagai mendidih dalam dirinya.

“Mammon?” Valac berusaha memanggil Mammon yang diam memandangnya dengan ekspresi jengkel.

“Ck! Sudahlah! Kamu istirahat saja hari ini! Kalau butuh apa-apa, kontak aku saja! Ponselmu di dalam laci nakas—”

“Eh, tunggu!” Mammon baru saja akan berjalan meninggalkan kamar ketika Valac berseru. Pemuda itu tersenyum canggung sembari melirik ke sekitarnya. “Ini di hotel mana?”

Mammon mengerjap.

“Ini bukan hotel. Oh, aku belum beritahu kalau ini kamarku? Kemarin aku membawamu ke sini habis dari kafe. Barangmu juga semua sudah kubawa, kok.”

Valac terkesiap. Kemudian berseru heboh dengan nada kesal, “Hah?! Kenapa enggak antar pulang?! Tunggu, sebentar, selama ini kamu orang kaya?! Kamarnya gede banget!”

“Kamu benar-benar mengiraku pekerja kantoran biasa, ya?! Lagi pula, suka-suka aku mau membawamu ke mana, dong?! Kamu sudah menyusahkanku tahu kemarin!”

“Ya, siapa suruh kamu kemarin bawa—”

Valac buru-buru mengatup rapat mulutnya sebelum selesai bicara. Mammon memandangi Valac, menanti pemuda di hadapannya melanjutkan ucapan.

“Aku kemarin bawa apa?”

Valac membuang pandangannya dari Mammon.

Hampir saja ia kelepasan dan bilang pada Mammon bahwa Valac kemarin gagal kabur menghindari jodohnya gara-gara pria itu yang membawanya ke tempat kerja Valac. 

Kafe tempat Valac bekerja adalah sebuah kafe kecil. Seluruh karyawan selain Valac adalah orang yang tinggal di bangunan yang sama dengan kafe itu—keluarga yang sedang berusaha menjalankan bisnis kafe mereka. Mereka bilang, Valac cukup menaikkan penghasilan kafe mereka, dan kadang ada pelanggan yang datang untuk menantikan penampilannya. Pada orang-orang yang menantikannya seperti itu, mana mungkin Valac mendadak bilang tidak bisa datang.

Sialnya, Mammon tahu perihal pekerjaan sampingan Valac itu, dari bagaimana Valac bisa bekerja di sana, sampai bagaimana keluarga pemilik kafe itu memperlakukannya dengan baik karena Valac sangat membantu mereka. Bahkan, Mammon juga tahu kalau Valac tidak pernah sekalipun bolos dari jadwal kerjanya. Karena itu, setiap mau bertemu dengan Valac, pasti Mammon menunggu sampai Valac selesai bekerja di kafe itu karena Valac pasti tidak akan bolos dari jadwalnya menyanyi di panggung kafe.

Lebih sialnya lagi, Mammon kemarin membawa Belphegor tanpa tahu hubungan pria itu dan Valac.

Valac hanya bisa tertawa kering dalam hati. Mammon tidak perlu tahu kalau Belphegor itu jodohnya, karena Valac sendiri tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu. Sudah keputusannya untuk membiarkan Belphegor hidup tanpa beban akan status mereka sebagai jodoh, dan ia sendiri tidak ingin terus terikat akan fakta itu.

“Enggak, bukan apa-apa ….”

Tangan Valac terkepal di atas kasur, meremas sedikit seprai yang melapisi benda empuk itu.

Mammon tidak perlu tahu kalau Belphegor itu jodohnya, karena Valac sendiri tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu. Sudah keputusannya untuk membiarkan Belphegor hidup tanpa beban akan status mereka sebagai jodoh, dan ia sendiri tidak ingin terus terikat akan fakta itu.

Andai saja kutukan bodoh itu tidak pernah ada.

“… Hei.”

Valac melirik malas Mammon yang memanggilnya kembali.

“Apa?”

“Kamu benar tidak ada niat mengejar jodohmu?”

Valac mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

“Kok, mendadak tanya begitu?”

“Jawab saja. Siapa tahu kamu berubah pikiran kalau bertemu dengannya lagi.”

Mammon terus memandang Valac yang memasang wajah bingung. Dalam kepala pria itu, terekam jelas ingatan akan wajah yang sama memandang tidak fokus ke arahnya, bernapas terengah-engah seperti baru saja berlari entah berapa kilometer panjangnya. Permata delima Mammon fokus memandang bibir merah ranum Valac. Berapa kali pun bibir itu meneriakkan namanya kemarin malam, tidak akan pernah menghapus noda ingatan bahwa bibir itu sempat beberapa kali melepas nama lain dari baliknya di malam yang sama.

Sayangnya, Valac kelihatannya benar-benar lupa akan kejadian semalam. Mammon sendiri tidak tahu harus mensyukuri atau merutuki hal tersebut.

“Aku sudah bilang, ‘kan?” Valac menghela napas, seperti pasrah karena Mammon terus menatapnya, menunggu balasan. “Aku mau melupakan soal jodoh atau apa pun itu. Lagi pula, sepertinya aku juga enggak cocok dengan hal-hal berbau romantisme begitu.”

“Jadi kamu akan meninggalkanku suatu hari?”

Valac melirik ke arah Mammon.

“Bukannya kamu yang akan melakukan hal itu lebih dahulu? Makanya aku bilang enggak mau disebut-sebut sebagai pacarmu, ‘kan? Buat apa juga kalau ujungnya kamu cuma pergi?”

Mammon tersenyum lebar. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seakan sedang menyombongkan diri.

“Intinya, kamu takut aku khianati?”

Valac memandang galak Mammon.

“Kenapa jadi begitu?! Maksudku, kamu meladeniku juga cuma karena tertarik sesaat, ‘kan? Sementang kita sama-sama enggak peduli sama jodoh. Lagi pula, kamu dari awal enggak peduli sama jodoh karena enggak bisa menghargai satu orang itu dengan serius, ‘kan?”

Mammon tertawa mendengar seruan Valac. Seakan baru saja mendengar hal yang bodoh, ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya sendiri. Valac yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa mengernyit heran, layaknya melihat orang tidak waras.

“Kamu memang lucu, ya.” Valac hampir saja berteriak dan mengomel lagi, namun Mammon keburu melanjutkan ucapannya. “Kamu memang benar, tetapi bukan maksudnya aku tidak bisa setia. Aku dan Glasya tidak cocok karena memang apa yang kami inginkan dari satu sama lain berbeda. Kalau kamu, kamu tidak keberatan kalau aku tidak memperlakukanmu dengan manis, ‘kan?”

Valac tertawa kering, berniat meledek Mammon dengan tawanya itu.

“Tolong hentikan, aku bisa muntah cuma dengan membayangkanmu bersikap manis—malah, aku enggak bisa bayangkan.”

“Hei, aku sakit hati mendengarnya, loh.”

Dengusan dilepas Valac ketika ia melihat Mammon yang masih saja tersenyum walau berkata demikian

“Ya, sudahlah. Aku mau pulang.” Tanpa basa-basi, Valac mengganti topik.

“Dengan badan begitu?” Mammon mengernyit sembari memandangi tubuh Valac. Pemuda pirang yang ditatapi refleks memerah malu, mengingat sedikit kejadian yang membuat sulit berjalan siang itu. Mammon menghela napas. “Sudahlah. Istirahat saja. Besok baru pulang.”

"Enggak mau—Mammon, tunggu! Hei!"

Mammon melangkah meninggalkan kamar. Valac terus protes memanggilnya, namun Mammon sama sekali tidak membalikkan tubuh.

Tentu saja Mammon tidak akan menuruti keinginan Valac. Bagaimanapun, ia sudah memutuskan akan membiarkan Valac tidak keluar selangkah pun dari kamar itu untuk seharian ini.

"HEI—"

Pintu yang sempat terbuka kembali ditutup begitu teriakan kencang itu berkumandang. Mammon kini berdiri di ruangan yang berbeda dengan Valac. Pria pirang itu berdiri sembari menghela napas. Poni disisir ke belakang, kemudian turun lagi menutupi dahi begitu tangan meninggalkan mereka.

“Anak yang merepotkan.” Mammon berbisik dengan wajah kesal.

Tangan pria itu meraba-raba daun pintu di belakangnya. Begitu berhasil meraih kunci, ia memutarnya dan menarik logam tersebut. Perlahan, benda itu dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celananya, menukarnya dengan ponsel yang tadinya berada di dalam kantong yang sama. Si pemilik rumah kemudian berjalan, meninggalkan pintu kamar tempat Valac beristirahat sendirian di dalamnya. Ponsel diangkat, diutak-atik sejenak, kemudian ditempelkan ke telinga.

Jeda sesaat, kemudian Mammon berucap, “Phenex? Bisa belikan makanan? Ah, iya, ada Valac.”

**-XxX-**

Valac benar-benar dikurung di dalam kamar Mammon seharian. Mandi pun di kamar mandi dalam kamar—entah berapa kali ia merintih karena badannya terasa nyeri sana-sini ketika mandi tadi. Makanan juga dibawakan masuk ke dalam kamar. Ah, tidak, sebenarnya yang paling mengganggu adalah kemeja dan celana panjang milik Mammon yang melekat di tubuhnya setelah mandi.

Valac tidak tahu ia harus takjub karena baru kali itu ada di rumah Mammon, atau justru karena ia dikurung seharian seperti burung peliharaan rumah.

“Kamu kenapa? Seperti kepikiran sesuatu begitu.”

Valac bersandar di sofa sembari menyedot susu kotak rasa stroberi—sogokan dari Mammon karena dari tadi ia ribut minta pulang.

“Cuma bingung soalnya aku ada di rumahmu.”

Mammon, yang duduk di samping Valac dan terus menatap pemuda itu, mengernyit.

“Masa?” Mammon bertanya ragu.

“Iya.”

“Bukan karena kamu merasa melupakan sesuatu?”

Valac menoleh ke arah Mammon, menatap curiga lelaki itu.

“Aku dari tadi merasa ada yang aneh. Kamu melakukan sesuatu, ya?” Valac bertanya penuh tuduh.

“Enak saja! Enggak, kok!”

Valac terus memandangi Mammon, berusaha menilik apa yang dipikirkan pria itu walau dirinya tidak punya kemampuan semacam itu.

Bagai menyelamatkan Mammon dari pandangan curiga Valac, ponsel pintar Mammon tiba-tiba berdering. Dengan cepat, pria itu meraih ponsel yang bergetar di atas meja, kemudian mengangkat panggilan yang masuk, menempelkan ponsel di sebelah sisi telinga.

“Kenapa, Phenex?”

Valac kembali bersandar di sofa, menikmati sisa susu stroberi yang sebentar lagi akan habis diminumnya. 

“Hah? Mendadak? Padahal sudah kuabaikan. Bilang saja aku di luar.”

Valac melirik Mammon. Diam-diam, ia menduga Mammon sedang membahas masalah pekerjaan. Tebakan itu datang sejak ia mendengar Mammon menyebut nama “Phenex”, wanita yang jadi tangan kanan pria itu. Wajah Mammon sendiri tampak sangat jengkel ketika itu.

“Ugh, tidak bisa kamu abaikan saja, ya? Nanti aku yang urus—blokir nomornya, kek!”

Valac mengernyit dalam mendengar kata “blokir nomor”. Sejak tadi, ia menduga Mammon sedang membahas soal mitra kerjanya, tetapi memangnya profesional kalau memblokir nomor mitra kerja? Apa-apaan itu?

“Haduh, repot amat, sih! Ya, sudah, bilang saja untuk ketemu di luar, jam 8.”

Otak Valac terus berputar walau Valac tidak ingin. Asumsi-asumsi lain bermunculan.

Apa teman seks Mammon yang lain sedang berusaha meneror pria itu? Di tengah kebingungan, Valac menertawai asumsi itu. Kalau benar, pasti lucu sekali membayangkan Mammon kewalahan. Siapa suruh suka main-main?

“Pokoknya tolak kalau dia minta datang ke rumah! Bilang, sedang kosong! Sudah, ya!”

Tanpa basa-basi, Mammon menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga, kemudian memutus panggilan dengan satu geseran di atas layar. Dugaan Valac, pria itu bahkan belum mendengar balasan Phenex sebelum mematikan telepon.

“Mantanmu yang mana?”

Mammon menoleh ke arah Valac dengan ekspresi sebal sembari mengembalikan ponselnya ke atas meja, sementara tangannya yang lain menarik laptop di atas meja mendekat.

“Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak punya mantan, ‘kan?”

“Maksudku, mantan teman seks, bukan mantan pacar.”

Mammon terdiam mendengar Valac memperjelas ucapannya, memandang pemuda pirang itu seakan Valac sengaja mempermainkan Mammon dengan kata-katanya.

“… Bukan, kok.”

“Terus, siapa?”

Mammon tersenyum meledek.

“Kamu penasaran?”

Valac tersentak mendengar pertanyaan penuh nada ejekan tersebut, kemudian menunduk dengan wajah merengut.

“Enggak juga. Bukan urusanku. Tadinya kupikir aku bisa melihatmu ditampar mantan teman seksmu.”

“Hei, hei, kamu jahat banget, sih. Aku selesaikan hubunganku dengan mereka semua demi kamu, loh.” Berkebalikan dengan ujarannya itu, Mammon berucap dengan nada santai.

Wajah Mammon menoleh ke arah laptop yang ada di atas meja. Pria itu sedikit membungkukan tubuh karena tinggi meja yang hanya selutut Valac.

Selama beberapa saat, Valac terus memandangi Mammon yang sibuk mengutak-atik berkas di laptopnya, memeriksa dokumen dan laporan-laporan pekerjaan. Valac sempat tanya mengapa pria itu tidak pergi ke kantor hari itu, dan Mammon menjawab kalau ia memang punya izin untuk kerja di rumah di saat-saat tertentu. Valac jadi sedikit penasaran, sebenarnya jabatan apa yang dipegang Mammon di kantornya. Rumahnya pun tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Bahkan kamar Mammon yang ditempati Valac saat itu luasnya tidak main-main.

Valac tidak pernah benar-benar tahu tentang kehidupan pribadi Mammon. Ia hanya tahu informasi dasar yang seadanya. Menurutnya, itu bukan hal yang penting. Toh, hubungan mereka juga hanya sebatas teman seks. Walau begitu, Mammon selalu bertanya soal Valac. Menurut Valac, Mammon hanya penasaran karena tertarik melihat orang yang tidak peduli dengan jodohnya, sama seperti Mammon sendiri.

Kadang Valac tidak mengerti. Ia pernah bertemu Glasya, bahkan bertukar kontak dengan wanita itu. Glasya itu wanita yang cantik, kelihatan mandiri, dan Valac dengar, Mammon awalnya juga damai-damai saja memperlakukan Glasya sebagai jodohnya. Akan tetapi, dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, Mammon dan Glasya berpisah arah, memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti sistem yang lumrahnya diikuti hampir semua orang itu. Menurut Valac, kalau ucapan Mammon bahwa dirinyalah yang lebih dahulu memutus hubungan dengan Glasya itu benar, Mammon adalah pria yang sangat bodoh.

“Oh, iya, Valac.”

“Apa?” Valac menjawab malas panggilan dari Mammon yang bahkan tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

“Mau makan malam apa?”

“Enggak usah. Aku pesan makanan sendiri saja di rumah. Sumpek lama-lama di sini.”

“Tidak, besok kamu baru pulang, kecuali keadaan darurat.”

Valac sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa sebal. Masa ia benar-benar terkurung di tempat Mammon sampai hari berganti? Yang benar saja.

“Keadaan darurat itu seperti kalau misalnya mendadak mantan teman seksmu mau datang ke rumah untuk mengamuk dan menghajarmu?”

Mammon menghentikan tangannya yang menggerakkan tetikus di atas meja. Ia menoleh ke arah Valc dengan wajah lelah.

“Candaanmu itu melulu, ya? Kamu ada dendam sama mantan teman seksku? Cemburu?”

“Enggak, aku enggak sukanya sama kamu. Seru juga kalau tahu ada kejadian kamu dilabrak mereka.”

"Tidak cukup melihatku bertengkar dengan Glasya?"

" _Feel_ -nya berbeda."

Wajah Mammon benar-benar kusut selama membahas topik itu, sementara Valac hanya memainkan sedotannya dengan gelagat cuek. Kotak susu kosong berwarna merah muda diremas.

"Valac, aku serius waktu bilang mau kita—"

"Jangan aneh-aneh, deh. Balik kerja sana."

Mammon masih terus memandang Valac. Wajahnya tampak jengkel, tidak puas karena Valac memotong ucapannya. Tidak peduli akan reaksi Mammon, Valac membawa tubuhnya bergerak, mencondongkannya ke ujung sofa terdekatnya untuk meraih tong sampah. Sedikit rintihan keluar dari mulut Valac ketika melakukan itu.

Ketika Valac tinggal membuka genggaman tangannya untuk menjatuhkan kotak susu ke dalam tong sampah, pemuda pirang itu terbelalak. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya bertumpukan dengan pemandangan lain. Refleks, tubuhnya tersentak singkat.

Valac melihat sosok jodohnya mengendarai mobil biru. Wajah pria itu tampak begitu serius tanpa senyum sedikit pun. Berbeda dengan ekspresi normalnya yang tampak tidak bersemangat mengerjakan apa pun, wajahnya kali itu seperti tengah bersemangat memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal. 

Seketika itu juga, sekilas ingatan akan penglihatan lain kembali mengapung di kepala Valac.

Valac sekarang tahu mengapa sejak bangun tadi, ia merasa ada hal penting yang dilewatkannya.

"Valac? Kamu kenapa?"

Mendengar suara Mammon, kesadaran Valac berangsur kembali. Tangannya perlahan melepas remasan pada kotak dalam genggamannya. Berhati-hati, Valac mengembalikan posisi duduknya.

"… Mammon …." Begitu kembali ke posisinya semula, Valac memandang Mammon dengan kilat mata tidak percaya. Mammon mengernyit heran melihat wajah Valac. "Kamu … kenapa hari ini menahanku di sini?"

Mata Mammon terbuka lebar mendengar pertanyaan itu. Setelahnya, ia mendengus dan tersenyum.

"Kamu ingat?"

Valac mengerjap, tampak kaget.

"Ingat apa?"

"Yang semalam."

Valac mengernyit sambil terus memandang Mammon, meminta petunjuk dalam diam. Melihat tidak ada reaksi berarti dari Valac, Mammon berdecak kesal.

"Kamu yang kemarin mengoceh tidak ingin pulang hari ini. Makanya aku menahanmu di sini. Padahal aku sudah berusaha perhatian, tetapi kamu sendiri yang lupa."

Valac terkesiap.

"Hah?! Yang benar?!"

"Kamu meragukan aku?!"

Valac ternganga memandang Mammon.

Menurut penglihatannya, Valac seharusnya bertemu Belphegor di depan rumahnya sendiri siang tadi. Pria itu seharusnya menungguinya di depan rumah. Karena efek keadaannya yang tidak stabil kemarin malam, ingatan akan penglihatan itu benar-benar tenggelam dan tidak Valac ingat. Akan tetapi, bagai dipicu penglihatan baru, penglihatan yang sebelumnya ikut muncul kembali.

Tadinya, Valac pikir, Mammon mengubah takdir yang seharusnya hanya bisa diubah olehnya. Rupanya, lagi-lagi ia sendiri yang melakukannya. Sedikit, Valac merasa lega. Sejujurnya, Ia sempat takut kalau-kalau Mammon jadi terbelit dalam takdirnya dan Belphegor karena hubungan aneh mereka saat itu.

Di tengah kekagetan Valac, ponsel pintar Mammon lagi-lagi berdering. Dengan kesal, Mammon menyambar ponselnya, memandang layar dengan wajah garang sebelum mengangkat telepon. Ponsel ditempel ke telinga.

"Apalagi, Phenex?"

Valac menghela napas, mengasihani nasib Mammon sebagai pekerja kantoran. Walau sedang bekerja di rumah, pria itu tetap tampak sibuk. Valac ingat, waktu dahulu ia terpaksa duduk semeja di kafe dengan Mammon di pertemuan pertama mereka karena kafe terlalu penuh, Mammon juga tampak sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di laptop.

"Hah? Bilang, pokoknya pintu rumahku tidak terbuka buat dia! Kalau dia benar-benar mau bertemu, kalau perlu, aku yang akan pergi ke kota sebelah buat bertemu dengannya. Kamu paham? Buat dia berubah pikiran untuk ke rumahku. Enak saja rumahku mau dikotori olehnya!"

Valac heran mendengar pembicaraan Mammon. Apa benar mereka hanya membicarakan soal mitra bisnis? Mengapa sampai memaksa bertemu di rumah?

_Apa benar-benar mantannya, ya?_

"Mammon, kalau ada yang mau bertamu, aku bisa pulang saja. Sekarang sudah enggak apa, kok."

Mammon menoleh cepat ke arah Valac, mengernyit dan menyipitkan mata tidak suka, seakan berusaha mengatai pemuda itu.

"Tidak, Phenex. Tetap tolak permintaannya. Nanti kamu beritahu aku dia mau bertemu di mana lewat pesan."

Dengan tidak sopan, Mammon menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga, kemudian memutus sambungan.

Valac hanya mengerjap melihat pemandangan itu.

“Kamu itu tidak bisa baca situasi, ya?” Mammon melirik Valac sejenak dengan wajah tampak sangat jengkel. Setelah itu, ia kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

Saat melihat suasana hati Mammon yang tampaknya memburuk, Valac semakin heran. Kepalanya mulai menduga Mammon sedang diteror orang yang merepotkan.

Yah, tetapi, itu bukan urusan Valac. Benar, bukan?

Malas bicara dengan orang yang suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik, Valac memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong celananya dan mengutak-atik benda itu.

**-XxX-**

Keturunan konglomerat, punya wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi, atletis, kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata: dengan semua hal itu, hidup Mammon berjalan sangat mulus. Ketika ia bertemu dengan jodohnya, Glasya Labolas, Ia pikir hidupnya sempurna.

“Akhirnya keluar juga!”

Mammon mendesah berat ketika melihat sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh percaya diri melihat sosok Mammon yang memasuki ruang tamu.

“Siapa yang suruh kamu bertamu mendadak? Ada urusan apa?”

Glasya mendengus. Senyumnya hilang, terganti dengan ekspresi serius di wajah.

“Aku mau tanya soal Valac.”

Mammon tersenyum kesal mendengar jawaban tegas dari orang yang seharusnya menjadi jodohnya. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu menyebut nama kekasih jodohnya semudah menyebutkan nama temannya yang lain?

“Kamu ini tertarik sama Valac apa bagaimana, sih? Sepertinya setiap kita berbincang, nama Valac keluar terus dari mulutmu. Yah, aku tahu, sih, tipemu itu yang pirang, tampan, dan tinggi seperti a—”

“Agh! Berisiiiik!!!” Glasya berteriak menginterupsi pidato panjang Mammon sebelum pria itu memuntahkan pujian untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap garang Mammon, menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pria itu dengan tidak sopan. “Kamu! Kudengar katanya kamu ganggu hubungan orang, ya?! Aku baru tahu Asmodeus sempat satu sekolah dengan Valac, dan katanya anak itu jodoh temannya!”

Mammon tersentak mendengar tuduhan itu.

“Hah?! Kenapa jadi begitu?! Si Asmodeus itu mulutnya tidak bisa diam, ya?!”

“JADI BENAR?!”

“ENAK SAJA!” Mammon ikut berteriak, menatap Glasya seperti ingin membasmi habis wanita itu dari muka bumi. “Valac dan jodohnya itu sudah selesai, tahu! Selesai!”

“Selesai? Mulai saja tidak pernah.”

Mammon terkesiap ketika mendengar suara datar yang menanggapi ucapannya. Itu bukan suaranya, maupun suara Glasya. Mammon merasakan ketegangan mengisi dirinya. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah pintu.

“Apa …?” Mammon tanpa sengaja bertanya, suaranya tercekat.

Dari arah pintu masuk ruang tamu, seorang pria—yang sehari sebelum itu baru saja menjadi orang yang tidak asing bagi Mammon—berjalan masuk. Wajahnya tampak begitu datar, membuat Mammon yakin ia tidak salah orang.

“Kamu pikir aku sebodoh itu untuk mengiyakan saja ajakanmu bertemu di luar tanpa tahu kalau kamu punya seorang kenalan yang bisa keluar-masuk rumah ini sesuka mereka setiap saat? Kamu lupa koneksiku, si bodoh itu?”

Mammon tersentak, menoleh cepat ke arah Glasya. Glasya tersenyum begitu lebar begitu melihat wajah kaget Mammon, seakan ia baru saja memenangkan perlombaan dari pria pirang itu. Mammon tersenyum kesal setelahnya.

_Asmodeus sialan …! Tukang ikut campur …!_

Mammon memandang kembali pria berambut biru yang kali itu berhenti di hadapannya.

“Jadi, ada urusan apa denganku, Belphegor?”

Belphegor menghela napas, wajahnya tampak meremehkan.

“Kupikir kamu tahu tujuanku datang ke sini.”

Mammon berkacak pinggang dengan sebelah tangan, tertawa mendengar balasan Belphegor.

“Sampai memaksa Phenex membiarkanmu datang ke rumahku dan cari cara belakang begini, ada hal yang sangat darurat memangnya?”

“Tidak. Ada yang harus kupastikan.”

“Hoo …. Apa itu?”

Mammon tersenyum, bagai berusaha menghina Belphegor. Tidak terpengaruh dengan usaha Mammon memanasinya, Belphegor menatap lurus pria pirang itu.

“Anak itu di sini, ‘kan?”

Mammon terdiam. Senyumnya menghilang.

“Kukira kamu ada informasi baru soal penelitianmu. Tidak, kamu salah tempat.”

Belphegor dan Mammon terus diam, saling memandang. Di belakang Mammon, Glasya—yang masih duduk di atas sofa sambil menyesap teh yang sempat dibawakan salah seorang pelayan rumah untuknya—hanya menonton dengan wajah datar, berusaha mengukur intensitas suasana tegang di antara Mammon dan Belphegor.

Belphegor tersenyum tipis. Sepasang permata delima memandang Mammon bagai berniat menghina.

“Oh, kamu tahu, ya, maksudku siapa.”

Mammon mendengus. Lengannya dilipat di depan dada.

“Siapa lagi? Orang yang bisa kamu sebut dengan ‘anak itu’ dan juga dikenal oleh kita berdua hanya ada satu orang bukan?”

Belphegor kembali berwajah datar, diam menatap Mammon sambil berusaha mendeteksi kebenaran dari ucapan pria pirang itu.

“Valac di sini, ‘kan? Kudengar dari pemilik kafe kemarin, dia terakhir pulang bersamamu dalam keadaan tidak sadar.”

Mammon berdecak, menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya sendiri dengan wajah kesulitan.

“Duh, pemilik kafe itu kenapa, sih? Buka-buka kehidupan pribadi orang saja. Habis itu Valac kuantar pulang, kok.”

“HAH?! KAMU APAKAN VALAC DI KAFE—”

“Glasya! Diam, dong!” Mammon menoleh ke arah Glasya, berseru kesal ke arah wanita yang menurutnya tidak bisa membaca situasi itu.

Belphegor mengernyit di tempatnya.

“Kata pemilik apartemen tempat Valac tinggal, anak itu belum pulang dari kemar—”

“Sebentar!” Mammon memotong, mengulurkan tangannya dan membuka telapak tangannya lebar-lebar di hadapan Belphegor untuk menghentikan kalimat pria berambut biru itu. Mammon mengernyit ragu. “Kamu … jangan bilang mencari Valac seharian?”

Belphegor memasang ekspresi kesal, kemudian dengan ketus membalas, “Kalau iya, memang kenapa?”

“Kamu tahu, ‘kan, kalau Valac itu—”

“Oh.” Belphegor tersenyum tipis. Sorot matanya bagai menghina Mammon. “Kamu takut pacarmu kuambil?”

Belphegor membuang wajah, mendengus bagai menahan tawa. Begitu saja, kejengkelan Mammon berhasil terpancing.

“Hah? Mammon, kamu pacaran sama Valac? Dari kapan?”

Mammon melirik kesal Glasya. Wanita itu lagi-lagi menimbrungi percakapannya dan Belphegor, seperti komentator acara debat lawak.

“Glasya, sumpah, kamu bisa diam tidak?”

Tiba-tiba saja, ketukan kencang terdengar dari arah pintu ruang tamu. Ketiga orang di dalam ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

Mammon berdecak kesal, kemudian mengentakkan langkah ke arah pintu. Pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Glasya yakin, andai pintu itu hidup, mungkin ia akan marah atau menangis karena tidak diperlakukan dengan tidak baik oleh Mammon.

Dari balik pintu, sosok wanita berambut pirang pucat muncul. Wajahnya tampak begitu gelisah.

“Kupikir siapa. Kamu, toh, Phenex.” Mammon berkata, tidak menutupi kejengkelannya sedikit pun selama bicara.

“Tu-Tuan, maaf mengganggu …! Anu, saya baru sampai rumah, dan waktu mau masuk tadi … saya ….”

Mammon mendengar ucapan terbata-bata bawahannya yang panik sembari menahan kesal. Akan tetapi, ekspresi wajahnya sukses terganti begitu ia mendengar ujung ucapan itu.

“… Saya lihat Tuan Valac jatuh dari balkon lantai dua dan baru saja saya bawa dia ke kamar tamu lantai ini—”

“MINGGIR!”

Mammon mendorong tubuh Phenex agar menyingkir dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Dengan cepat, pria pirang itu membawa kakinya melangkah pergi dari ruang tamu.

“Tuan …!!”

Suara langkah kaki mengikuti dari belakang terdengar, namun Mammon tak bisa acuh. Kepanikan menguasai kepalanya, begitu pula amarah yang membara—Mammon bahkan tidak tahu ia sedang marah pada siapa ketika itu. Bayangan rupa Valac yang terbaring di ranjang tidak sadarkan diri mengisi benak Mammon. Dirinya tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa anak itu jatuh dari balkon? Ia berusaha kabur? Mengapa? Padahal Mammon rasa ia sudah berusaha membuat anak itu nyaman di kamarnya.

BRAK!!

Mammon tidak peduli saat tangannya bergerak sendiri, membuka pintu kamar tamu dengan tergesa-gesa dan kasar. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menarik kunci yang masih terpasang di pintu, kunci yang sejak awal Phenex pasang di sana untuk mempercepat orang yang ada di luar kamar untuk membuka pintu.

“VALAC!!”

Di dalam pandangan Mammon, terlihat sosok pemuda pirang yang tersentak begitu Mammon berteriak. Wajah yang sangat akrab dalam ingatan Mammon menatap takut-takut, seperti akan diterkam singa.

Mammon melangkah masuk dengan tidak santai, mengentakkan langkah menuju kasur tempat Valac duduk dengan tegang.

“Apa-apaan ini?” Mammon menghentikan langkah tepat di sebelah sisi kasur. Napasnya terengah karena sedari tadi melangkah buru-buru mencapai kamar itu. Ia berusaha tenang, nama suaranya tidak keluar dengan baik seperti biasa. “Kudengar kamu jatuh dari balkon …, tetapi kamu terlihat baik-baik saja?! Tidak ada yang luka?!”

“E-eh?” Valac yang salah tingkah terlihat bingung di tempatnya. “Anu, Phenex … menangkapku …?”

“Haaaah?!”

Mammon mengernyit dalam, menunjukkan ketidakpercayaannya dengan ekspresi wajah. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu, mendapati Phenex berdiri di sana dengan gelagat gelisah, dan Glasya yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah tidak kalah panik dari Mammon.

“Anu, tadi saya mau bilang itu, tetapi Tuan keburu pergi ….”

Mammon berdecak kesal. Ia kembali memandang Valac tanpa niat menutup-nutupi kekesalannya.

“Kenapa kamu bisa jatuh dari balkon? Kamu mau kabur? Sudah kubilang, ‘kan—”

“Aku harus pulang sekarang …!” Valac memotong ucapan Mammon, buru-buru turun dari kasur walau sedikit rintihan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mendongak, menatap Mammon lekat-lekat dengan wajah panik. “Enggak, bukan! Aku—”

“Tidak mau bertemu denganku.” Valac tersentak ketika ada suara yang berkumandang dari belakang Mammon, bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Mammon menoleh. Pria pirang itu mengernyit ketika mendapati Belphegor berhenti di sebelahnya. “Bukan begitu, Valac?”

Mammon kembali memandang Valac. Matanya melebar ketika mendapati Valac tertunduk dengan wajah kesusahan. Pemuda itu bergetar di tempatnya, seperti kelinci yang ketakutan.

Belphegor menghela napas.

“Tidak usah takut begitu. Aku cuma mau diskusi sedikit, kok.” Sesaat, Belphegor kembali diam. Mata merahnya terus menatap Valac. Pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak mengangkat wajahnya. “Atau, kamu bukan takut, ya? Penyakitmu itu … makin parah, ‘kan? Aku benar-benar takjub kamu masih hidup sampai sekarang. Kudengar kamu kadang masih kontak-kontakan dengan Crocell? Padahal kamu menolakku, tetapi kamu masih peduli dengan keselamatanku. Lucu sekali.”

Belphegor terus berbicara, namun Mammon yang menonton mereka dari samping bahkan tidak yakin Valac mencerna kata jodohnya itu dengan baik. Valac tampak begitu ketakutan, tubuhnya terlihat bergetar hebat, jelas sekali. Sesaat, Mammon berpikir, apa Valac berpikir bahwa dirinya akan dieksekusi oleh Belphegor?

“Yah, aku ke sini bukan untuk bicara soal itu.” Belphegor menghela napas. “Kamu tahu, ‘kan, kalau kepercayaan umum bilang jodoh itu akan terhubung selamanya? Dengan kata lain, kita akan terus bertemu. Aku mau memberimu penawaran terakhir.”

Belphegor mengulurkan sebelah tangan ke arah Valac, meraih sebelah sisi wajah pemuda itu. Di tempatnya, Valac tersentak. Permata delima dipejamkan erat-erat begitu ia merasakan tangan yang sudah lama tidak menyentuhnya menempel di permukaan kulit wajahnya.

“Aku bilang, kita harus berhenti melawan takdir kalau bertemu lagi. Sekarang aku ganti pernyataan itu dengan pertanyaan. Kamu pilih: aku, atau pria di sebelahku ini?”

Mammon terbelalak mendengar ucapan Belphegor, begitu juga dengan Valac yang langsung mendongak dan menatap tidak percaya Belphegor. Pupil pemuda pirang itu bergetar.

“Apa-apaan …?” Mammon tanpa sadar memuntahkan pertanyaan penuh nada ketidakpercayaan. Dirinya merasa mual melihat Belphegor yang bicara begitu tenang dan tanpa ragu menyentuh Valac. Sesuatu dalam dirinya berteriak tidak suka.

Belphegor tetap diam di tempatnya dengan ekspresi tenang tanpa senyum. Ia memandang lurus-lurus permata delima Valac.

“Pilih … katanya …? Bukannya dia hanya akan menolakku?”

Manik merah Belphegor menyipit, mendengar suara halus yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar isi pikiran Valac dan, jujur, rasanya aneh. Bukannya ia benci, hanya … aneh ….

Bahkan dalam pikirannya, Valac terdengar sangat tidak percaya dengan situasi yang dialaminya. Belphegor sendiri tahu, anak itu pasti sangat kaget karena situasi tidak terduga terjadi begitu saja.

Belphegor pun sama kemarin malam. Tidak ada yang tahu, namun pertemuan kembalinya dengan Valac cukup memberi dampak untuknya. Akan tetapi, itu tidak penting.

“… Dia akan menolakku …. Dia akan membuangku …. Apa-apaan semua ini …?”

Belphegor menghela napas. Padahal mulut Valac diam saja sedari tadi, namun pikiran anak itu sangat berisik.

“Aku tidak akan menolakmu, tetapi aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu sesuai standar umum. Asal kamu tahu, aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah paham dengan hal menjijikkan yang orang sebut dengan ‘cinta’.”

Valac terkesiap. Ia dengan cepat mengangkat tangannya, siap menampik tangan Belphegor di wajahnya. Akan tetapi, sebelah tangan Belphegor yang lain dengan sigap menahan pergelangan tangan mantan adik kelasnya itu.

“Aku mau mendengar jawaban jujur. Cepat tentukan.” Belphegor berucap sembari memandang lurus-lurus Valac. Wajah pria berambut biru itu serius walau gelagatnya cukup tenang, membuat Valac merasa terintimidasi.

Mammon tidak bisa berkata-kata, maupun bergerak menginterupsi Belphegor. Pria itu bagai memegang kuasa atas situasi di kamar itu. Tidak, tepatnya, Mammon tidak bisa bergerak karena Valac pun sama sekali tidak memprotes dengan tegas apa yang terjadi.

Mammon memang egois, tetapi ia akui, ia tidak punya hak apa pun untuk menghalangi Belphegor bicara dengan Valac ataupun menyentuh pemuda itu.

_“Memangnya kita pacaran?”_

_“Aku enggak pernah mengiyakan tuh waktu kamu menyuruhku jadi pacarmu.”_

Memalukan. Mammon baru paham semuanya ketika ia dihadapkan dengan situasi krisis seperti itu. Atau mungkin, ia sudah paham sejak kemarin, tetapi tidak sudi mengakui … kalau ia berpikir bahwa Valac jelas lebih memilih Belphegor ketimbang dirinya.

Semua bukti dan fakta sudah berjejer di hadapan Mammon sejak kemarin, dan sejujurnya, bohong kalau Mammon bilang kalau ia tidak sadar Valac bisa saja pergi andai kata Belphegor mengajak pemuda itu meninggalkan Mammon. Mammon harus mengakui kalau dirinya pasti sangat bodoh kalau ia tidak sadar.

Lalu, apa masalahnya? Bukannya Mammon seharusnya tidak perlu memusingkan hal itu? Kalau Valac pergi, ia tinggal cari yang lain, bukan?

Iya, benar begitu …. Seharusnya benar begitu.

Kedua tangan Mammon terkepal erat. Ia bisa merasakan sepasang deretan giginya saling menekan, menahan kesal.

Sosok pria berambut merah muncul dalam benak Mammon. Mulut pria itu bergerak, dan Mammon bahkan bisa mendengar jelas suaranya berkumandang di telinga walau pria itu sekarang hanya ada dalam imajinasinya.

_“Kamu dikutuk karena perbuatan bodohmu di masa lalumu. Orang yang kamu cintai tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu. Haah …. Ini kenapa kamu seharusnya orang jangan main-main dengan sihir gelap.”_

Ucapan pria dalam ingatan Mammon itu, orang yang mengaku-ngaku peramal dan memberikan ramalan bodoh berisi omong kosong di hadapan Mammon setelah mendapat setumpuk uang, adalah sinyal pertama runtuhnya hidup sempurna Mammon. Seakan kata-kata itu sendiri adalah kutukannya, hal-hal menyebalkan mulai mendatangi hidup Mammon setelah keluarnya ramalan yang didengar Mammon beberapa tahun lalu itu.

Glasya yang menyatakan kebenciannya pada Mammon yang lebih mementingkan hal lain daripada Glasya sendiri, teman-teman seksnya yang terus berganti karena satu per satu menyatakan bahwa mereka akan menikahi jodoh mereka, tumbuhnya rasa muak Mammon pada apa yang mereka sebut “jodoh”, dan … kehadiran pemuda pirang dengan wajah persis dengannya, pemuda yang sama dengan pemuda yang ketika itu berdiri di hadapan Mammon sembari memandang pria lain yang bukan Mammon ….

Ah, bukan. Bukan “jodoh” saja yang Mammon benci …. Sejak mendengar ramalan bodoh itu, walau mulutnya bilang ia tidak percaya pada omong kosong semacam ramalan, Mammon mulai menumbuhkan ketakutannya …

… pada apa yang orang-orang sebut sebagai “cinta” ….

Benar-benar kata menjijikkan yang membuat mual ….

Waktu pertama kali mengajak Valac menjadi teman seks, selain karena ketertarikan karena mereka sama-sama tidak ingin bersama jodoh mereka, Mammon hanya ingin membuktikan pada pemuda itu kalau yang namanya kutukan tidak ada. Asal bisa membuktikan hal itu, Mammon merasa kalau itu bisa sekaligus jadi bukti bahwa ramalan yang dahulu didengarnya hanya omong kosong. Ia menawari Valac untuk bercinta di atas ranjang supaya anak itu bisa melupakan jodoh yang ingin dibuangnya, dan agar anak itu jatuh padanya—berkebalikan dengan keyakinan Valac bahwa ia tidak akan bisa melupakan jodohnya akibat penyakit yang dipercayanya sebagai “kutukan”. Mammon bersikeras bahwa yang namanya kutukan hanya mitos, selayaknya ramalan yang tidak bisa dipercaya kebenarannya.

Akan tetapi, bukannya membuktikan apa yang ingin dibuktikannya dan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Mammon malah merasa kehadiran Valac dalam hidupnya seakan mengingatkannya akan kebenaran ramalan yang tidak ingin dipercayainya, juga kenyataan bahwa … Mammonlah yang sudah lebih dahulu jatuh terobsesi pada pemuda pirang itu.

Permata delima Mammon memandang horor wajah Valac yang terus menatap Belphegor lekat-lekat. Bola kaca merah kekasihnya itu terlihat penuh kegelisahan, namun tetap tidak menyingkirkan fakta bahwa yang dipandangnya bukanlah Mammon. Rasa takut terus mengisi diri Mammon tanpa henti.

Bagaimana kalau Valac berkata ia akan pergi bersama Belphegor? Apa Mammon punya hak untuk melarang?

Jawabannya jelas: tidak, Mammon sama sekali tidak punya hak atas Valac—tidak dahulu, maupun sekarang.

“Pilih, Valac.”

Suara Belphegor kembali berkumandang, mengisi keheningan yang menusuk. Valac menunduk dalam, memejamkan mata merahnya. Mammon bisa melihat bagaimana anak itu begitu gelisah dan putus asa karena tidak bisa kabur.

“… Kak … Belphegor …. Aku ….”

Tanpa sadar, sepasang bibir Mammon terpisah, bagai berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata yang entah mengapa tidak bisa dikumandangkannya. Dalam kepala, suara pria aneh berambut merah itu terus bergema, menghantui Mammon.

_“Orang yang kamu cintai tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu.”_

Selesai sudah. Valac akan benar-benar lepas dari genggamannya.

Mammon kembali mengatupkan bibirnya. Getaran terasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

_Tidak, tidak bisa begini._

Mammon menggerakkan tubuhnya. Gengsi yang dipertahankannya runtuh melihat sosok Valac yang bagai bisa pergi kapan pun, namun di saat bersamaan, sesuatu yang lain semakin kokoh berdiri dalam diri Mammon.

Tangan Mammon dengan cepat menyambar pergelangan tangan Valac yang bebas, membuat pemuda pirang itu tersentak dan refleks menoleh ke arahnya. Mammon memandang kesal Valac.

“Kamu yang bilang mau melupakan jodohmu, dan aku yang bilang akan membantumu. Kamu mau seenaknya kabur begitu saja? Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu begitu saja!” Mammon mengernyit tidak senang. Rasa kecewa yang sejak tadi berakar kuat dalam dirinya sebisa mungkin dikubur dalam-dalam—entah perasaan itu benar-benar terkubur dengan baik atau tidak. “Sudah kubilang kalau sistem ini bodoh, ‘kan? Kamu lihat? Pria itu bahkan tidak benar-benar menginginkan. Kamu tahu dan masih saja ragu seperti ini. Kamu mau jadi orang bodoh yang diperbudak ikatan jodoh seumur hidup?”

Mata Valac terbelalak semakin lebar mendengar ucapan Mammon. Wajahnya tampak takjub menatap pria itu.

Dengusan terdengar setelahnya.

“Kukira kamu tidak sepeduli itu pada Valac.” Komentar Belphegor terdengar.

Mammon melirik tidak suka ke arah pria berambut biru itu, kemudian menyeringai sombong.

“Aku tidak suka punyaku direbut, apa lagi pakai alasan ‘jodoh’. Mengesalkan, tahu.”

Belphegor kembali mengeluarkan dengusan meremehkan, membuang tatapannya dari Mammon. Mammon baru saja akan memprotes Belphegor atas reaksi tidak sopan itu, namun tamunya itu keburu menatap Valac dan berkata, “Seleramu jelek, ya.”

Tanpa diduga, Belphegor kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Valac, juga dari sisi wajah Valac. Mammon kaget melihat pria itu melepaskan Valac begitu saja.

Tepat setelah itu, hal yang lebih tidak terduga terjadi.

“Tuan …!”

Teriakan Phenex terdengar, namun Mammon bahkan tidak bisa peduli. Tubuh Valac menabraknya hingga Mammon jatuh terduduk di atas karpet. Kedua lengan pemuda itu memeluk erat tubuh Mammon. Mammon bisa mendengar suara napas menderu kencang, tidak beraturan.

“Kuharap kamu tidak menyesal, demi kebaikan kita bersama.” Mendengar suara Belphegor, Mammon mendongak. Dari atas, pria yang masih berdiri di dekat Mammon dan Valac itu menatap malas, “Kalau begitu, aku pulang. Soal perkembangan penelitian, aku akan terus mengabarimu, Mammon. Aku tidak suka memikirkan ada orang yang mati muda gara-gara aku.”

Begitu saja, Belphegor berjalan menuju ke pintu kamar. Wajahnya tampak begitu cuek, jelas tidak peduli dengan pemandangan Valac yang bersandar pada tubuh Mammon dan memeluk erat pria pirang itu di atas karpet tanpa memedulikan jodohnya yang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

“Loh?! Hei, tunggu! Tidak apa-apa, tuh, dibiarkan?!” Glasya berteriak ketika Belphegor berjalan melewatinya untuk meninggalkan kamar.

“Ya. Kalian juga sebaiknya jangan ganggu orang pacaran.”

Mammon menatap tidak percaya ke arah pintu sepanjang kejadian itu. Ia terus menganga, bahkan walau Glasya dan Phenex ikut meninggalkan kamar setelah menatap ragu ke arahnya dan Valac.

_… Apa-apaan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa jadi begini?!_

Mammon kembali menatap pemuda yang ketika itu sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Mammon. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kedua lengannya memeluk Mammon seakan ia akan mati kalau melepas dekapannya.

Bukankah sampai beberapa saat lalu, Mammon tidak yakin Valac akan tetap ada di tempatnya? Lalu, apa yang membuat anak itu menerjang Mammon dan meninggalkan Belphegor?

“… Valac? Halo?”

Mammon mengangkat tangannya. Gerakannya begitu canggung, ragu apa ia boleh menyentuh pemuda itu apa tidak.

Mammon sejujurnya tidak yakin Valac bisa mendengarnya ketika itu. Keadaan pemuda itu persis dengan keadaannya semalam lalu ketika Mammon menemuinya di ruang karyawan kafe. Tidak usah ditanya pun, Mammon tahu dengan pasti bahwa lagi-lagi Belphegor yang jadi penyebabnya.

Mammon menghela napas, mencoba mengabaikan rasa jengkel yang lagi-lagi mengapung di hatinya. Ya, sudahlah. Melakukannya seks dua malam berturut-turut sepertinya bukan ide buruk.

Mammon tersenyum tipis. Tangannya menyentuh belakang kepala Valac, perlahan menelusuri sela-sela helai pirang di hadapannya.

"Kamu ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Selama beberapa saat, pertanyaan itu hanya mengambang di udara. Dalam keheningan itu, tidak ada suara apa pun selain napas Valac yang memburu.

"… Jangan … tinggalkan aku …."

Mammon mengernyit.

"… Ya?"

Valac menggerakkan kepalanya, mendongak menatap Mammon. Wajah pemuda itu tampak seperti siap menangis kapan pun.

Mammon membeku di tempatnya.

Ia salah, keadaan Valac malam itu jauh lebih buruk dari malam sebelumnya.

"… Jangan … lepaskan aku …. Kumohon …. Kalau kamu lakukan itu … aku … bisa mati …."

Mammon membisu. Air mata benar-benar keluar dari pelupuk mata Valac setelahnya.

Senyum pahit merekah di wajah Mammon. Pria itu kemudian menempelkan bibirnya dan Valac, memberikan kecupan lembut yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan cumbuan bibir mereka sehari-hari.

Valac berkata seperti tadi bukan karena menginginkan Mammon. Pemuda itu sebenarnya bukan membutuhkannya, Mammon paling sadar akan fakta itu.

Mammon hanya tujuan pelarian Valac dari Belphegor, dan fakta itu tidak akan berubah. Walau begitu ….

Mammon melepaskan kecupan anak kecil mereka, menatap Valac lekat-lekat sembari menangkup sebelah sisi wajah pemuda itu dengan tangannya. Wajah Valac tampak begitu menginginkannya, sayang sekali itu juga menandakan bahwa sebetulnya pemuda itu menginginkan orang lain yang bukan Mammon.

Mammon tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Kerja bagus karena sudah memilihku. Anak pintar harus diberi hadiah, 'kan?"

Mammon menggerakkan tubuhnya, membawa lengan-lengannya bergerak memeluk tubuh Valac dan menariknya hingga pemuda itu ikut berpindah dengannya ke atas ranjang. Dalam satu hempasan, Mammon membuat Valac terbaring di atas kasur, tepat di bawahnya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Mammon membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri.

Walaupun sebagai pelarian, Valac memilihnya dan bukan Belphegor. Valac lebih memilih Mammon ketimbang Belphegor.

Mammon menatap lekat-lekat Valac yang memandanginya dengan wajah memerah. Pemuda itu tampak begitu menderita, dan Mammon tahu jelas apa yang bisa membuat pemuda itu merasa lebih lega.

Mammon menjilat bibirnya, bagai dihidangkan santapan yang begitu lezat di atas meja.

"Kamu tidak akan bisa kabur lagi dariku."

Tanpa ragu, Mammon kemudian melahap pemuda yang dengan sukarela melemparkan dirinya dirinya dalam cengkeramannya.

… Atau mungkin, Mammonlah yang sudah jatuh sepenuhnya ke dalam cengkeraman Valac?

**-XxX-**

Apa itu akhir yang bahagia?

Tidak, tidak pernah ada yang namanya akhir bahagia.

Valac ingat, sebelum ia dahulu mendengar penjelasan temannya bahwa tanda aneh di tubuhnya adalah kutukan, ia mempertanyakan apa kehidupan sebelumnya ataupun reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada.

_“Akan kubuat kamu mendapat karmamu karena sudah menolak aku yang harusnya jadi jodohmu …!”_

Dalam kepala Valac, tersimpan ingatan akan sosok pria berambut pirang berteriak kesal—pria yang tidak pernah benar-benar muncul dan berteriak demikian di hadapannya.

Valac yang terbaring di atas kasur mengingat-ngingat pria itu sembari memandangi wajah Mammon yang tertidur di sampingnya. Tangan Valac menyentuh dada kirinya, menusuknya dengan jemari-jemari tangannya, seakan ingin mencungkil bagian itu.

Ingatan akan seorang wanita berambut putih yang jadi temannya muncul. Wanita itu membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu.

_“Kalau punya tanda lahir ini, berarti jodohmu mengutukmu supaya kamu enggak bisa membuangnya. Mungkin dahulu, kamu membuangnya. Ah, kamu tahu, ‘kan, kalau kutukan itu sihir gelap?”_

Menurut Valac, sihir itu bukan sesuatu yang mustahil. Sejujurnya, Valac tidak pernah betul-betul menyangkal keberadaan hal-hal mistis.

_“Aku enggak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, tetapi katanya di kehidupan sebelumnya, jodohku mengutukku agar enggak bisa membuangnya. Yang bilang begitu kenalanku yang ahli soal hal-hal mistis. Mendengar ini, Kakak masih yakin kita jodoh? Kakak yakin kalau Kakak ini reinkarnasi dari orang yang bisa melakukan hal sekejam ini?”_

Valac melemaskan tangannya, kemudian menggerakkan lengan. Tangannya meraih sebelah sisi wajah Mammon yang masih tertidur, memandang lekat wajah yang tampak begitu damai itu.

“… Bukan dia, ‘kan …?” Valac berbisik lemah, berusaha tidak membangunkan teman bermalamnya.

Sejak awal Valac bertemu dengan Mammon, ada hal yang aneh terjadi. Sejak kecil, Valac selalu punya kemampuan yang membuatnya melihat masa depan tentang Belphegor secara acak—masa depan yang akan terjadi dalam waktu berdekatan dengan munculnya penglihatan itu sendiri. Saking acaknya, kadang isi penglihatan itu sendiri tidak begitu penting. Itu adalah cara Valac mengetahui bahwa Belphegor adalah jodohnya. Penglihatan acak itu selalu muncul kapan pun mereka mau … dengan satu kondisi: Valac harus dalam keadaan sadar.

Dalam mimpinya, tidak pernah sekalipun Valac mendapat penglihatan itu.

Walau begitu, sejak bertemu Mammon, penglihatan lain menguasai mimpinya. Awalnya, Valac kita hanya mimpi biasa karena frekuensi munculnya tidak sering. Walau begitu, terkadang, Valac melihat sosok lelaki yang begitu mirip dengan Mammon di dalam mimpinya.

_“Kadang, sihir gelap bisa ingat tuannya, dan mungkin itu memicu ingatan masa lalumu muncul. Katamu, tidak sering, ‘kan? Abaikan saja. Kehidupan sekarang dan kehidupan lalu tidak seharusnya bersambungan. Kamu apes saja karena kebetulan kena kutukan dari orang tidak bertanggung jawab—yah, walau mungkin orang itu sudah, atau sedang, terkena ‘karma’ karena telah menggunakan sihir gelap. Semua sihir gelap pasti ada konsekuensinya. Intinya, lupakan saja.”_

Gadis teman penyihir Valac menjawab demikian setelah Valac menceritakan sedikit demikian soal mimpi-mimpi anehnya. Dari sana, Valac sadar sesuatu.

Temannya bilang untuk tidak memedulikan kehidupannya yang lalu, tetapi setiap Valac bermimpi akan pria pirang itu, ada saja hal yang terpikirkan olehnya.

“ _Kamu_ , ‘kan?” Valac berbisik dengan suara yang begitu dalam, bagai ingin menusuk dengan suaranya itu.

Valac bukan ahli dalam bidang mistis ataupun jodoh. Walau begitu, ia tahu tidak pernah ada teori pasti soal reinkarnasi—yang sesungguhnya tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan sains. Dalam buku-buku mistis—yang tidak terjamin kebenarannya karena dianggap tidak logis—pun tampak tidak ada penjelasan apakah jodohmu akan terus sama jika kamu terlahir kembali. Kepercayaan umum memang bilang kalau jodohmu di kehidupan sebelumnya, sekarang, dan selanjutnya akan terus sama. Walau begitu, tidak ada yang bisa memastikan hal tersebut secara pasti. Mungkin saja, ketika terlahir kembali nanti, Valac bukan lagi jodoh Belphegor. Mungkin saja di kehidupan sebelumnya, jodoh Valac bukan Belphegor. Atau mungkin …

… sejak awal sistem jodoh Valac jadi berantakan karena kutukan sihir gelap yang menempeli jiwanya …. Entahlah, Valac tidak tahu, dan ia rasa ia tidak begitu ingin tahu.

Kutukan itu, kutukan yang ditandai dengan noda mengerikan di dada kiri Valac, menelan Valac dari waktu ke waktu dan membuatnya semakin menderita membayangkan dirinya tidak berada di sisi Belphegor sekaligus merasa ketakutan dengan eksistensi Belphegor yang sama dengan eksistensi penolakan untuknya. Di saat bersamaan, kutukan yang sama membuat Valac semakin tidak bisa melepas Mammon karena hanya pria itu yang bisa membuatnya tetap bertahan setiap kali efek samping kutukannya menguasai seluruh tubuh dan jiwanya.

Valac bahkan sudah tidak tahu siapa yang sebenarnya tidak bisa ia lepaskan sekarang: Belphegor, atau justru Mammon.

Valac menggerakkan lengannya, memeluk tubuh pria yang masih terbaring damai sembari mendekapnya erat. Kedua mata ia pejamkan.

Apa pun yang terjadi di masa lalu, itu bukan urusannya—tepanya, Valac sudah tidak bisa memedulikan hal itu. Valac bukan orang yang cerdas, dan ia tahu dipikir seperti apa pun, ia tidak akan bisa mencari jalan keluar bagi dirinya. Valac hanya bisa menurut egoismenya sendiri dan meraih apa yang ingin diraihnya.

Egoismenya saat itu menyuruh untuk memilih Mammon.

 _Bagaimana kalau Mammon meninggalkanku?_ Tentu saja pemikiran itu pernah menghampiri kepala Valac. Sejak awal, Valac pun tidak berpikir orang seperti Mammon bisa mencintai orang lain. Dengan kata lain, Mammon pun termasuk orang yang bisa meninggalkannya kapan pun.

Akan tetapi, dipikir seperti apa pun, ditinggalkan Mammon mungkin jauh lebih daripada ditinggalkan Belphegor—orang yang sejak awal begitu lekat dengan kata “penolakan” di kepala Valac hingga Valac takut menghadapi penolakan Belphegor, atau ia mungkin lebih takut berhadapan dengan jodohnya itu sendiri. Lagi pula, Valac ingat, Mammon sendiri sempat bilang padanya, _“Hidup ini singkat, buat apa dipikirkan seserius itu? Lakukan saja apa yang mau kamu lakukan, asal jangan mati muda saja. Memang kamu bisa foya-foya habis meninggal?”_

Valac tersenyum tipis. Pelukannya pada tubuh Mammon mengerat.

Akhir yang bahagia mungkin memang tidak pernah ada. Kalaupun ada, Valac yakin, tetap bersama Mammon bukanlah “akhir yang bahagia” itu. Walau begitu, Valac tidak keberatan.

Ia akan terus bersama Mammon. Kalau pria itu meninggalkannya suatu hari, mungkin memang sampai di situ saja. Memutus hidupnya setelah itu pun bukan hal yang buruk. Bahkan, Valac tidak yakin ia akan terus bisa bertahan untuk tetap hidup walau bersama Mammon.

Akan tetapi, sesuai kata Mammon, Valac akan menuruti egoismenya. Ia akan terus merepotkan Mammon …, sampai jiwanya tidak bisa bertahan lagi ada di dunia itu suatu saat nanti ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiksi ini saya tutup sampai di sini. Mungkin banyak bolong karena tidak semua hal saya jelaskan demi tidak memperpanjang fanfiksi ini lebih jauh lagi. Saya harap fakta-fakta yang saya biarkan bolong bisa diisi sendiri oleh pembaca karena tidak semua hal harus dijelaskan. Yah, kalau penasaran boleh colek-colek tanya, sih. Hehe!
> 
> Proses pembuatan fanfiksi ini benar-benar membuat saya takjub dari awal sampai akhir. Mengapa? Karena konsep awal dan akhir jadinya benar-benar terus berubah dan jadi jauh berbeda dengan apa yang saya inginkan di awal. Oh, ayolah, saya sendiri tidak menyangka cerita ini bisa jadi lebih dari 10 ribu kata, bahkan sampai tembus 15 ribu kata juga. Jujur, saya sama sekali tidak menduga kalau akan mengetik bab 2 ini di awal pengetikan cerita. Tadinya kisahnya hanya berputar di antara Belphegor dan Valac. Iya, anggap saja Mammon penyusup, memang kurang ajar.
> 
> Saya paling kaget waktu baru sadar kalau saya buat Belphegor dua kali menyuruh orang tidak ganggu Mammon sama Valac di bab yang berbeda. Ahaha ….
> 
> Saya sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya puas dengan fanfiksi ini dengan berbagai alasan, tetapi saya harap ada yang terhibur membacanya. Sampai jumpa di fanfiksi lain!


End file.
